The Assistant
by MoonlightSonata87
Summary: Darien Shields is the president of the most prominent business in the world. He wants for nothing and there is only one thing he's never had. A family. His long-time assistant is the only person in his life he trusts... could she be more than what she is?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Sailor Moon

* * *

The sound of high heels clicked, bouncing off the marble floor, onto the surfaces of the long hallway walls where they finally ended on the ears of a beautiful blonde carrying a garment bag from the cleaners and a designer bag. Her long, well-shaped legs carried her briskly towards the large wooden doors that where her final destination. When she arrived at the door she drew in a sharp breath, closed her sparkling blue eyes then entered without announcing her presence. Here eyes scanned the room until they focused on the female figure sitting on the edge of the giant king-size bed. She was wrapped in the top sheet and had disheveled hair, her dark brown eyes fixed on the intruder then a wide grin appeared on her face.

"Here are your clothes fresh from the cleaners, your bag is here and I will call a car to come and pick you up to take you wherever you need to go." The blonde broke the silence first.

"Thank you… so, after all these years the famous Serena Tsukino is still fetching the dry cleaning."

"I do whatever Mr. Shields asks of me, that includes ridding the house of annoying bed mites." Her tone was cold and flat telling the woman in the bed that she was no longer welcome.

"Sit pup." The woman giggled and stood letting the sheet fall to the carpet and revealing her nude figure. "Do you dress the guests too?" The brown eyes wandered over Serena's perfectly postured body in its tailored skirt suit.

"I don't, it has long been established that if a guest can easily peel their clothes off they can certainly reverse the process."

"I don't like that attitude. Go make me some breakfast."

"I've been instructed to get you out of the house not entertain you."

"Who do you think you're talking to miss Tsukino?"

"A spoiled woman."

"My name is Crystal Meyers! I'm the most prominent business woman in town!"

"I'm the personal assistant of the most prominent business man in the world, what's your point." The blonde said calmly.

"Do I get to speak with him before I go?"

"No, he is busy at the moment and does not have time to dabble in pointless conversation."

"Pointless! We had sex together and he can't say a simple goodbye."

"I'm sorry you're confused. The moment he turned away from you in that bed is the moment he said goodbye, he was gracious enough to let you stay the night. Now, I'd suggest getting dressed and on your way."

"The papers will hear of this!"

"They've heard of all the other women too. You're no more special than they were. Now, goodbye Miss. Meyers." Serena turned on her heels and left the fuming Crystal to herself. No doubt she would tear the room apart making more work for Serena.

Unfazed and composed as she always was Serena gracefully descended the winding staircase and walked down the bright hallway to the kitchen where she began to put together her boss's breakfast. Midway through she heard the sound of stomping high heels on the stairs and left the kitchen to intercept the furious woman. "Good bye and good riddance!" Crystal snapped as she slammed the front door.

"At least she left." Serena sighed to herself then returned to the kitchen and picked up the breakfast tray she'd prepared then made her way to Mr. Shield's personal office. Her heels clicked softly as she walked down the hall with the tray and reached for her keys with her freehand. Finding them in their usual place in her pocket she slid the keycard in the door and waited for the beep to tell her the door was free to open.

Once inside she stepped over to the desk where Darien Shields sat leaning over his daily agenda. "Is it gone?"

"Yes Sir she's gone. She was mouthy but behaved nonetheless." She sat the tray with his breakfast and newspaper beside him on the desk.

"Thank goodness. I can't stand that woman." He leaned back in his chair and slid his breakfast in front of him. "I was looking at the agenda for today and noticed that my lunch with Andrew had been cancelled… why?"

"He said he and Rita were not feeling well so they had to decline the invitation."

"I see… well, who do I have waiting for a lunch then?"

"I believe Seiya… Johnson. The CEO of Green Industries."

"Have I met him yet?"

"No you haven't sir."

"I'd prefer to have lunch with someone I know…" He sighed. "Guess it's just you and me then."

"No it isn't… don't you remember? I'm leaving at noon."

"You are? Why would you do that?" Darien's stunning blue eyes locked onto hers, probing for an answer.

"It is my mother's birthday. I left you numerous different messages and we talked face to face about this."

"I forgot, I'm sorry… Of course you may go… did I get her anything?"

"No you didn't sir. You don't know my mother, it wouldn't be appropriate."

"I agree. Thank you Miss. Tsukino. You may go now." He waved a large and muscular hand at her.

"Thank you Mr. Shields… I will go and instruct Liz to clean up the room you and your guest destroyed."

"Goodbye Serena." His eyes told her he had picked up on the chastising tone she'd had.

"Goodbye Sir."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Serena! You made it!" Serena's mother Ilene smiled and hugged her.

"Of course I made it."

"Famous Mr. Shields let you off for the day then? Good you can stay here overnight! That would make my birthday so much more meaningful!"

"Very well mother."

"You stop it with that work tone. You're home now."

"Okay mom." The pretty face blonde cringed at talking with such an aloof tone.

"Guess what? Some of your friends came to say happy birthday to me and catch up with you."

"Oh!" Serena perked up a bit as she eagerly walked through the tiny house to the living room where her close friends were waiting. Even Andrew and Rita. "I thought you two were sick." She eyed them.

"We had to come to this! It's your mom's birthday! What's a white lie to Darien anyway?"

"I repeated that white lie to Mr. Shields so you've turned me into a liar now."

"Not at all." Andrew smirked. He knew his friend's temperament when it came to the truth."

"Since we're all here let's get the party started!" Serena's father Ken offered.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Damn it! Where are those papers… ugh I hate it when she leaves I can't find a damn thing." Darien complained to himself.

"Can I help you?" The housekeeper Liz asked innocently.

"Maybe you can. I need to find some important account information… where does Miss. Tsukino keep them?"

"All important papers are in the locking file cabinet in her office."

"Shit. I was afraid of that." He picked up his phone and dialed Serena's cell phone.

"Yes Mr. Shields?"

"I need the paperwork for the Jefferson file."

"It's in your bottom left drawer sir."

"Oh, thank you! That's all I needed bye." He finished and hung up.

"You know… I could get those papers for you Mr. Shields." Liz batted her eyelashes.

"If I didn't have so much work I would take you up on that but as it is right now I can't. Sorry. If you have nothing else to do you can leave for the day." He said with a flat tone as he reached into his drawer. Darien Shields was known as a womanizer but he drew the line when it came to employees… at least he tried. That's why he'd chosen a woman he found to be unattractive to be his housekeeper.

Darien was addicted to work; his company was the largest in the world and did everything from manufacturing toys to training NASA Astronauts. With such a prominent business he worked all the time and played as often as he liked, mostly with women. Of course being dashingly handsome helped him with picking up so many women. His jet-black hair was cut in such a way that his bangs fell lightly over his forehead and accented his deep blue eyes and pearly white-toothed smile. He was tall with a muscular build and a light tan. Family was a foreign word to Darien Shields. His parents had died at an early age and he'd never had any siblings, the only people he had now were his personal assistant and his close friend Andrew.

The thought of family crossed his mind briefly as the looked out the window thinking of what a wonderful time his assistant must be having at her mothers. He wondered what her family thought of him seeing as how he kept her so busy she rarely even got to talk to them. Just thinking of a family made him lonely. "Liz!" He shouted and opened his door.

"Yes sir?" She asked.

"On second thought… I think I would like you to take a look at this paperwork."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Crystal Meyers? Isn't he being adventurous!" Rita laughed. "I wonder how he even managed to get…"

"Rita! Stop right there! That's too vulgar a thought to express around Serena and her mother."

"Why? They know how he is." She laughed. "Hitting every woman that crosses his path."

"I've never had any problems with him." Serena shrugged. "Well except for all the noise he makes when he brings another one to the house."

"Yeah, that must be tough… but on the other hand you are the closest person he has. You're like his sister in a way."

"I suppose." She looked out the window. Was it that or that she was too ugly for him? She wondered.

"It's getting late now. Everyone I think it's time for you to go now." Ilene smiled and shooed her daughter's friends away. "I wish you'd get a different job so I could have you to myself once in a while."

"Mom… I'm doing the bet I can. It's hard trying to make enough money to support you guys and dress the way I'm expected to."

"Ask for a raise."

"I'm not going to ask for a raise. I'm overpaid as it is."

"I don't think so, not for all the things you do for that man."

"Drop it mom… I'm going to bed. Happy Birthday."

"Thank you dear." They kissed cheeks and Serena went up to bed.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Serena walked into the huge house the next morning and walked up to Darien's suite of rooms. To her surprise he wasn't there. She looked further and found all of his cars in the garage. He was home… Finally she checked the office. As soon as she opened the door she shut it quickly. Her hand was gripping the door handle tightly as the look of shock slowly left her face. "I knew I shouldn't have left him alone with her." She said to herself and went about taking care of Liz's chores.

"What do you mean I'm fired?" Liz's voice screamed in anger a few hours later. Serena made her way to the office where the argument was.

"You're fired. I think the words are self explanatory."

"Why?"

"You know why." Darien's voice as short and cutting. Serena swiped her card and opened the door to reveal a fully dressed Darien and a half nude Liz.

"So you sleep with me then you fire me? What kind of logic is that."

"Excuse me Liz." Serena stepped in hoping to buffer the argument.

"Buzz off Blondie."

"No need to take that tone with me. Perhaps I may lend an objective opinion? You signed a contract when you began work here that you would refrain from any and all sexual relations with Mr. Shields and you have therefore breached your contract."

"No! He did it's all his fault."

"I'm sorry but you are hereby terminated Liz. Please leave quietly, I will mail your paycheck to you."

"Screw you bitch!" Liz yelled at Serena and turned to Darien. "Maybe next time you'll keep your little dog out of it!" She snapped and marched out with the rest of her clothes in her hand.

"Thank you Miss. Tsukino. I was about to lose my temper with her."

"You can't keep doing this Sir. It's getting harder to find a good maid these days and especially when you're sleeping with them."

"I know. On the other hand how was the party?"

"Overwhelming. I'm glad to be back. I dislike being somewhere and doing nothing."

"Well, I just made more work for you. Start looking for another maid." Darien smirked.

"Do you want me to hire you a permanent escort as well?"

"No. Too many diseases to worry about." He laughed and ran a hand through his black hair.

"I'll get to looking."

"Set up that lunch with Seiya Johnson as well. It's time for me to meet the man."

"Very well, anything else?"

"Breakfast."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A few hours later Seiya's blue car pulled up to the front of Darien's house. Serena watched as an attractive man stepped out and looked the house over. His long black ponytail shone in the sun as he took off the dark sunglasses that covered his blue eyes. Putting the glasses into his front picket her approached the door where Serena instinctively opened it before the man had a chance to knock.

"Serena Tsukino?" He asked.

"Seiya Johnson?" She replied.

"I guess I'm at the right place then. It's so nice to meet such a beauty." He kissed her hand making her blush slightly.

"Thank you Sir. Please follow me."

"It's Seiya please; and for the record I'll follow you wherever you want to lead me."

"Mr. Shields is waiting for you out back." She said quickly blushing further at his last comment. She had just met the man and already he'd started flirting with her.

"I don't really care if I meet him… you're the one I'm interested in." His voice was soft.

"You cannot keep addressing me like this. This is a business setting."

"Fine, go out with me."

"What?"

"Go on a date with me? Please, I know we just met but I've longed to meet you since I first heard of you."

"I…"

"Just say yes."

"Okay… Friday, six, I'll meet you somewhere."

"Perfect!" They exchanged numbers then he allowed her to lead him to where Darien was waiting.

"Late Mr. Johnson."

"He was on time Sir, I'm sorry for the delay." Serena covered for Seiya.

"Oh, very well then. Hello Mr. Johnson." Darien stood and shook Seiya's hand.

"It's Seiya, please. May I call you Darien?"

"I suppose." Darien smiled at the younger, free spirited man.

"Okay then, down to business."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Serena rushed about her rooms getting ready for her fist date with Seiya Johnson. He was one of the top competitors of Shields International and she felt nervous and almost as if she were betraying her boss. The two had gotten into a heated argument until Darien ordered him out of the house and now for her to be going on a date with the man… it seemed out of line.

"I'm going now Sir!" She announced as she reached the door.

"What?" Darien asked and walked into the hallway. His pace stopped when he saw his assistant dressed in a very elegant yet suggestive outfit. "What's the occasion?" He asked trying to hide the surprise in his voice. He scanned her carefully and for the first time realized how attractive and sexy she was. Her legs were perfectly shaped and her outfit accented every perfect curve on her body. Darien found himself wanting to take her to his bed to explore her body with more than just his eyes.

"I'm going out with my friends." She smiled a large smile that almost floored him. "Your dinner is ready for you and I've already turned your bed on and turned down the sheets.

"I'll say you turned me on." He mumbled to himself.

"I didn't hear you."

"I said thank you very much Miss. Tsukino." He almost called her by her first name.

"It's my job. Bye Sir." She walked out.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"You're going to meet who?"

"Serena Tsukino." Seiya smiled happily.

"Darien Shields' personal assistant? Seiya! You dog!" His close friend grinned.

"It's not like that. I'm entranced by her… she's… angelic."

"She's a babe… but it's hard to say how much of a personal assistant she is."

"Nah, the girl's a virgin. I can tell by the way she was blushing at me."

"You're one lucky bastard then."

"Well, hopefully I can get to that date."

"What no first date hook-ups?"

"No. You know better." Seiya shook his head and walked out the door. He met the golden angel at the restaurant and was breath-taken by her. She was sitting at a table in a short pink skirt, a white tank top and a pink demi jacket. "Hello! Do my eyes deceive me or are you actually an angel come to take me to heaven?"

"Stop with the flattery." Serena went beat red.

"I can't." He smiled. They continued on with their date making conversation and laughing often.

"If Mr. Shields knew I was here with you I'd probably be fired for insubordination."

"I wouldn't mind, you could come and work under me." He smiled wickedly as her blue eyes widened and her face turned red with embarrassment.

"I…"

"I'm sorry that was a little uncalled for." Seiya apologized. "Let's go to a movie."

"Okay."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Darien was in the library pacing back and forth trying to erase the image of Serena from his mind. Every time he'd relax he pictured himself taking her to bed and making her cry out his name. "Why her and why now?" He asked himself guiltily as light washed out the window. He looked out and saw her step out of her car and make it to the door. "Have fun?" He asked as she shut the door making her jump.

"Sir! I'm sorry did you need something while I was absent?"

"No, I'm just fine."

"Did you wait for me?"

"No." He lied. "Just couldn't sleep I guess."

"Well, I'm tired, I'm going to go to bed." She smiled and walked by him. The scent of her perfume invaded his nose then was joined by another smell… was it cologne? He wondered suspiciously. _Of course it's cologne, she was out on a date. YOUR Serena was out on a date with another man._ He fumed in his mind and watched her walk up the stairs. _I'm going to find out who he was… so help me…_


	2. Three's a crowd

Hey guys I just want to say that I'm flattered by all of the wonderful reviews I've gotten. Please continue to read and let me know how it's going. P.S. I still don't own Sailor Moon.

* * *

Three's a crowd

The mechanical screaming of the small alarm clock woke Serena from her dreams. With a slight yawn and a large stretch her brilliant blue eyes flittered open and focused on the sheer material of her canopy bed. _I should have came home earlier._ She scolded herself and slowly touched her feet to the plush white carpet, which felt like fluffy clouds. Serena Tsukino had her morning routine down to a precise timed science. One minute to walk from her bed to the bathroom, ten to shower, fifteen to dry and style her hair, ten to put on the outfit that she had taken precisely five minutes to select the night before, then ten to do her make-up, perfume, and grab her palm pilot, and cell phone. Ready to start her day she walked out of her suite of rooms and began her walk to the kitchen. Soothed by the rhythmic sound of her heels clicking she closed her eyes and imagined Seiya's dark blue eyes gazing into hers the night before. _He's so dreamy and sensitive… Not to mention a perfect gentleman._ She smiled.

The sudden aroma of scrambled eggs and toast made her eyes snap open and her pace quicken to what could be considered a light run. She followed the scent to the kitchen where she came face to face with none other than Darien Shields. "Sir! What are you doing awake so early… and cooking!"

"Go, sit at the dinning table. I'll be there in a minute." His tone was blank and set a sense of insecurity into Serena's chest.

"Please, allow me to finish…"

"I said GO!" He snapped and pointed to the large wooden doors that lead to the dinning room. She opened her mouth but was cut short by Darien's piercing glare. Feeling defeated she sulked into the dining room where she found the table set on the French lace tablecloth and fresh flowers in a crystal vase. Obediently she sat in the oversized chair to the right of the head of the table (where she always sat). Soon Darien came through the doors and served breakfast.

"This is wrong… I've worked for you for five years and you've NEVER been up before me… much less cooking!"

"I can do what I want in my own house Miss. Tsukino." He sat in his place and stared into her eyes seemingly challenging her.

"I understand that but that's what you pay me for!"

"No, I pay you to help me do my job, not play my servant."

"You pay me for both."

"I do, do I?" He smiled a strange smile.

"Yes… Why are you…"

"I felt like it. You were out with your friends last night and I thought I'd give you at least one morning somewhat stress free."

"Thank you I suppose but this is stressing me out more Sir." She slowly picked up her fork knowing that he would be expecting her to eat the meal he'd placed before her.

"Did you all have fun last night?" He asked still locked onto her eyes. She could see something in them… was it anger?

"I'm sorry if my absence caused you any inconvenience…"

"That's not an answer."

"Yes, we had fun."

"What did you do?"

"Went to dinner then a movie."

"Sounds fun… I can't remember the last time I went to the movies." He stabbed his fork into a piece of egg and popped it into his mouth.

"I'm sorry… are you angry with me?"

"No. Why would I be angry with you?" He asked and sipped on his glass of milk.

"I'm not sure… that's why I'm asking…"

"I'm not mad. Now eat, we have work to do today as I'm sure you're aware of."

"Yes Sir." She focused her eyes on her food and began to eat; completely unaware of Darien's fixed eyes watching her every move.

_I have her wrapped around my finger and yet I don't. So strong willed and so easily controlled._ His mind raced. _How can I win her over? Why am I thinking about this so hard. You idiot she's just another woman, you KNOW how to win her over._

"Is it acceptable if I go out again on Sunday?" She interrupted the silence and looked at him.

"Certainly!" He smiled. _Go wherever you want, I'm not going to let you run around unwatched._

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I'm going now Mr. Shields." She tapped lightly on his office door.

"What? I can't hear you come in." He smiled knowing that she was again dressed to arouse her date. The door beeped and she poked her head in.

"I'm going now. Andrew is on his way over. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay." He waved her off with an air of disappointment. She shut the door and he could hear her click quickly down the hall. After the clicks had died away he slowly slipped out the door and rushed to the front window to watch her get into her car. His heartbeat quickened as his eyes roamed her figure in her mid-thigh white silk dress. "That woman is going to drive me crazy." He breathed aloud then picked up his phone and dialed a number. "She's leaving now." His voice was low then he clicked the phone off and walked away from the window. "Let's see where you're really going my dear."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I don't want to do that!" The giggly blonde pleaded as she attempted to pull her wrist out of Seiya's gentle grip.

"Don't be a wimp."

"I'm not a wimp I just don't want… I'm wearing a dress!"

"So? It'll be fun I promise."

"No!" She dug her heels into the soft dirt ground.

"It's just a ride Serena."

"So! It's way up there!"

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Trust me." His blue eyes pleaded with a child-like glimmer.

"I… but… okay." She folded and reluctantly stepped into the line to the Ferris wheel. "If anything…"

"Just chill." Seiya smiled and ushered her into one of the carts. _You are sooo smooth._ He complimented himself and sat beside her as she latched onto his arm.

"I HATE heights!" She squealed as the Ferris wheel began to move. Seiya just smiled and worked his arm around her shoulder.

"It's okay." He cooed just as the ride came to a halt. They were at the very top.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! It broke and now we're gonna die up here!"

"No, hey, look at me." He lifted her chin so theirs eyes met. "We're just fine. So the ride stopped. It's no big deal."

"I guess not…"

"It isn't." He moved his hand so it cupped her face. "Plus… the view is fantastic up here." He leaned into her until their lips touched and he parted her lips with his tongue.

To Serena's surprise she automatically responded to Seiya's lips. Soon the two were wrapped in each others' embrace and just staring at the stars. "Seiya?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for making me get on this stupid thing."

"You're welcome…" _I couldn't have planned that any better._

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Seiya!" Darien's shout made the walls shake. "That no good son of a…"

"Darien! What are you doing?" Andrew raised an eyebrow and peered at his friend who was staring at his cell phone. "What could that guy possibly have done now?"

"That little snake has his hands all over MY assistant! That's what he's looking into doing!" Darien fumed and threw his phone onto the ground making it shatter into thousands of small pieces.

"So what? She can date the guy if she wants to. She's single."

"She's MINE!" Darien pivoted to face his friend.

"Whoa… Dare… I don't think…"

"Shut the hell up Andrew. She's mine and that little bastard is trying to steal her away."

"She's not yours. Nor is she an object someone can possess."

"I don't care what you have to say Andrew… I'll kill him if he lays another hand on her. I promise you that."

"Darien. Calm down and sit. I think you need to listen to yourself… you're acting like…"

"Say it and I'll personally throw you out." Darien hissed and plopped onto the couch.

"I know you don't mean to be angry… you love her don't you?" Andrew smiled.

"I don't know… I just… I've never felt like this before and now… It may be too late. What if she falls for him and leaves me? She's the only person in my life that I… truly trust."

"Well, she can't be your assistant forever."

"I don't want her to continue to be my assistant. I want her to be… I don't know… more."

"Tell her that then."

"I doubt it will matter… I'm only her boss remember?"

"Still…"

"Why would she be interested in me anyway?"

"You'd be surprised Dare… You'd be surprised."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Oh!" Serena jumped when she saw Darien standing in her room waiting for her. "Mr. Shields! You startled me."

"Didn't mean to…"

"Can I help you with something?"

"Why did you lie to me?"

"What?"

"Why did you lie to me?" He stepped so close that the sweet scent of her perfume invaded his nose once more.

"I… What?"

"You were out with Seiya."

"How would you? Were you spying on me?" Her eyes grew angry.

"I can smell him all over you." Darien's tone became harsh.

"Yes I was out with him. We've been dating for a few months now!" She snapped back.

"You can't see him anymore."

"Excuse me?"

"He's my main competitor, I can't have you two running around together!"

"What are you worried about? Do you think I'm going to give him some big secret or something?"

"I trust you not to but it still looks bad when my long time assistant is running about with my competitor! Miss. Tsukino I'm telling you not to see him anymore. Please."

"I can see him if I want to. He's sweet and we don't talk about business at all. We have work mode and personal mode, it's rather easy for me to keep those separate."

"I don't care about that. I don't want you around him."

"You can't stop me and you can't fire me for that either."

"I don't want to fire you." Darien's voice suddenly softened. "I don't want you to leave, you're the only thing that keeps me going. Without you I'd be lost."

"Then I would appreciate a little more respect Mr. Shields."

"I do respect you…"

"No, when you stand there and practically forbid me to date my boyfriend… that's disrespect!"

"I appologise then, I didn't realize you felt that way."

"It's okay I forgive you… I guess. Now, I'm really tired may I go to bed now?"

"Yes. Goodnight." He sighed and fought the urge to kiss her forehead.

"Thank you. I'll see you in the morning." She walked him to the door then shut and locked it. With a heavy sigh she leaned against the door to calm the violent thumping of her heart. Being that close to him had made her heart race and her breath quicken slightly. _What's going on with me? There's no way I can have feelings for both of them can I? That would be so wrong… Plus, Mr. Shields is not the type of man I want as a boyfriend. Seiya's the right guy… I just… know it._ Her mind reasoned as she picked out her outfit for the next day.


	3. Childs Play

I can't say how thrilled I am from all of the reviews. It makes me smile :D. It has been brought up and yes it is true the opening is very much a parallel to the opening of Ironman. That was my inspiration to start this. Nonetheless, Keep reading and reviewing!

* * *

Childs Play

Serena felt awkward for the next few days under Darien's keen eyes. It was as if the situation with Seiya had him on high alert so he was making sure she didn't slip up on anything. The few moments she used to have alone now consisted of menial tasks that he himself could do but now requested her time. She didn't have time to call Seiya like she wanted until late at night just before bed.

"Hello? Serena what's going on? Why haven't we talked during the day?"

"Mr. Shields has been giving me more work since he found out the two of us are together." She sighed.

"Really? Why don't you just quite and come be my assistant… It'll be more fun."

"Seiya. Stop that. I like my job here with him. He's always been fair even if, at times, he's a little moody."

"I think he's moody all the time. He doesn't really seem to enjoy life."

"I don't blame him really, he doesn't have a family, no real friends except my friend Andrew… he's lonely."

"No wonder. He's an asshole Serena and you know it. He treats you like a slave! You do everything for him."

"I don't mind…"

"You should! You should be taking care of yourself not some twenty six year old delinquent who never bothered to pour his own bathwater."

"Seiya! He has many favorable qualities."

"Name one."

"He's dedicated to his work."

"So am I."

"Why are you being like this?"

"I'm being like this because you need to get out of there… let's go out tomorrow. I'll come and get you."

"Seiya! He's really angry about the fact that I'm dating you. If you come here he may blow a gasket and it's really not something I want to happen. I've seen him blow up before and the results are ugly."

"If he even tries to start something with me he'll be chin deep in trouble and reporters. Anyway, you'd better get to bed… night sunshine."

"Night." She smiled and clicked the phone off. "I have to go and talk to him…" She sighed and stood up making sure the blankets o her bed were folded back nicely. Looking in the mirror she realized she was scantily clad in her sports bra and panties so she slipped on her long white silk robe and tied the sash snugly around her. A quick turn of the wrist unlocked her door as she stepped quietly into the dark, deserted hall. Her bare feet carried her effortlessly over the cold marble floors to her destination. _What if he's asleep? He'll be furious if I wake him._ She thought and rapped lightly on his bedroom door; no answer. "Sir?" She ask firmly and knocked more loudly on the door; still no answer. _There's something wrong…_ Her hand shakily grasp the cold metal of the door handle and turned slightly to release the latch. There was complete silence as the door slid open to reveal an empty bedroom. Just as she stepped in a bright beam of light burst across the floor in the shape of a rectangle as Darien stepped out of his personal bathroom with nothing on but a towel wrapped around his waist. Water dripped off of his tone and muscular chest dampening the carpet.

"Hello… is there something wrong Miss. Tsukino?" He asked unfazed by her presence.

"I… I thought there was something wrong so I just walked in… I'm sorry." She turned away quickly with a red face.

"Why did you come in the first place?" He asked catching her by the wrist and turning her to face him.

"I wanted to talk to you about something. I had no idea you'd be taking a shower, it can wait till morning."

"Don't be silly. We can talk now." He released her wrist and stood in front of her waiting for her to begin talking.

"I… I can't talk to you like this." She shook her head and turned away once more.

"Step out that door and you're going to make me angry." He warned with a slightly playful tone.

"Why?"

"You said you had something you wanted to talk about so talk." He shrugged and walked over to his closet.

"I wanted to talk about the situation with Seiya."

"There's a situation?" He ask turning to face her again. "What kind of situation?"

"You're making me feel awkward about seeing him."

"I am?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. You are."

"I'd say I'm sorry but I'm actually not." He shrugged and turned back to his closet.

"You're not sorry for making me feel uncomfortable? Of all the nerve…"

"I think you know exactly how nervy I am Serena."

"I… I'm not sure I understand why you're not sorry."

"I don't want you around the guy. If it means making you uncomfortable I will."

"Maybe I should just quit then." She threatened the heat rising to her face.

"You don't want to quit."

"Maybe I do!"

"Fair enough." He shrugged then walked to her making her back into the door. "If you really want to quit then turn around and walk out that door." He fingered her silk robe and looked into her eyes.

"What… are you doing?"

"You want the truth or the answer you'll prefer?"

"The truth." She gulped and pressed herself tighter against the door.

"The truth is that… I think I'm in love with you. Ever since that first night you went out with him a new feeling came over me and I just knew that I had to make you see how right we are for each other. If you haven't noticed I haven't had any women around lately..."

"I think you're tired… perhaps drunk."

"I'm completely sober."

"I'm not dumping him."

"That's fine. Don't but you know that I'll win in the end."

"What? Win?"

"Yes, in the end I'm going to be the one who's here for you while he runs off to go and do something childish. That's what he is after all, a child."

"He is not. He's a very mature gentleman."

"Sure he is. You know deep down that's he's a little boy in a grown man's body and you don't want to have to baby-sit him."

"I don't baby-sit him."

"I bet you do and you don't even know it… I can promise you this though, you don't need to baby-sit me because I'm not a little boy."

"You act like one at times."

"At times. You can call me on it when you see me acting like one." He smiled and started to turn away. Serena relaxed a little and moved slightly away from the door just as her boss turned back and held her in a passionate embrace. His lips sent shivers down her spine making her squirm only to be held in place by his strong hands. He could feel her fight then give in to his attack which made him compliment himself on a job well done. Just as she began to wrap her arms around his neck he pulled away and smiled. "I'll see you in the morning Serena." He turned away and walked into his closet leaving her alone against the door wishing for him to come back.

_Get out of here!_ Her mind screamed. _You're falling for the same tricks he uses on all the others Get OUT!_ She pulled the large door open and was swiftly running down the hall to her room. _You know you liked it… you'll go back and you know it._

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Darien stood in the front entrance waiting for his rival's car to pull into the long driveway. A light smile played across his lips knowing that the previous night he'd pulled into the lead and was miles ahead of the childish man everyone knew to be a poor business man. Finally a pair of headlights caught Darien's eye as the blue car parked in front of the front stairs and Seiya himself stepped out.

Seiya skipped up to the door and was about to knock when Darien pulled it open and smiled at the man. "Come on in Seiya."

"Thank you…" The response was suspicious and rightfully so.

"Going out again huh?"

"Yeah. Bet you wish it was you." Seiya smirked.

"It could be."

"Hah! She's smarter than that. She knows not to fall into your claws."

"Does she now? It's not about being smart. It's about being worthy. I don't TRY to be with women they seek me out. I'm actually going to try with her and that my friend is what will make me the winner here."

"You're sooo on."

"We were the moment you hit on her."

"And look what you have to show for it."

"More than you think boy." The comment made Seiya's eyes widen.

"I'm taking this to the press."

"Fine. Be my guest. Feel like a toast?"

"I don't drink."

"It's cola."

"Fine. May the best man win." They both drank their glasses of cola.

"Hi Seiya!" Serena smiled and quickly rushed down the stairs.

"Hey!" He went to kiss her but only met her cheek.

"I'll be back sometime. I took care of your bed and your dinner."

"Thank you Serena. Have fun."

"I will." She touched his arm then walked out the door followed by a glaring Seiya.

"You're going down." He breathed and shut the door leaving Darien alone in the large house.

"That boy has no chance… Though… if he does manage to gain the lead I'll destroy him." Darien murmured to an invisible entity. With a slight twitch he called the number one gossip channel in the business and told them the "scoop".

"Are you sure Darien Shield's assistant is dating his competition?"

"Absolutely positive." He smirked.

"Do you know where they are?"

"As a matter of fact I do." He slid his hand over the top of his laptop and flipped the screen up to reveal a large map of the city with a blinking red dot. "They are at Chez De La Roche on 37th and Broadway."

"You are an amazing tipster… can I have your number so I may call you back?"

"No. Good luck." He pushed the end button on his phone and leaned back in the black leather office chair to stare at the ceiling. "I'm sorry Serena but I have to keep an eye on him."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Seiya… I don't know what's going on really but I was wondering… have we agreed to be mutually exclusive?"

"Why are you using your business tone with me?"

"Answer the question."

"I thought we had… is there another guy?" Seiya practically gritted his teeth knowing the response.

"Well, there may be and I'd like the opportunity to find out… If that is okay?"

"Yes, I guess it's okay."

"Thank you, you're wonderful."

"I'm glad you've noticed." He leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the lips just as a camera flashed blinding the two. Seiya froze then turned towards the camera man and fumed. "What the hell! Get out of here!" He snapped viciously.

"Let me handle this." Serena smiled then stood and turned towards the man with the camera. "Can I help you in anyway?"

"If you like you can answer some questions."

"Very well. Sit." She ran her hand across her forehead and smiled.

"Firstly… How long have you two been seeing each other?"

"Roughly two months now."

"Are you two exclusive?"

"No."

"So there are other people?"

"Yes."

"Is this affecting your position at Shields International?"

"No. Mr. Shields and I understand each other. He knows that I remain loyal to the company and can still have an outside relationship."

"So… are you loyal to the company or Mr. Shields?"

"What?"

"You said still have an outside relationship… does that mean you have a relationship with Mr. Shields."

"That's not what I meant by that." She calmly stated.

"Then what did you mean Miss. Tsukino?"

"I meant that I can have a relationship with someone outside the company."

"Ah… and Mr. Johnson. Are there other people for you?"

"No."

"So… she's the one who wants to leave her options open?"

"I don't know how open they can be where she's looking."

"Seiya." Serena eyed him.

"Please, Mr. Johnson… continue."

"On what?"

"Where is she looking?"

"Where are you looking Serena?" Seiya turned to her.

"This interview's over." She glared at him.

"I'm not don't talking."

"Fine then talk without me." Her face reddened as she stood.

"Fine. Now… I bet you want all the gritty details…" Seiya leaned forward.

"There aren't and gritty details Seiya! You make things up and I promise you…"

"What? You know… I adore you and you come in here telling me that there may be someone else! That hurts!"

"I don't want to hurt you. If I didn't I wouldn't have said anything." The cameraman was scribbling as fast as he could.

"The hell you didn't. This must be a game for you isn't it?"

"No! Seiya stop it!"

"Sorry I go into attack mode when I'm hurt."

"I'm going home."

"I drove."

"I can call a cab."

"Yeah huh."

"Or I can call my boss and he'll come down here and rip you to shreds."

"He'd come down here but I doubt he'd rip me to shreds." Seiya smirked.

"You are childish aren't you?"

"Who said that?"

"It's an observation." She spun away from the table and grabbed her cell phone.

"Come back here!" Seiya jumped up and grabbed her arm.

"Get your hands off of me." She threatened.

"Why?"

"Seiya… please, you've made a complete spectacle of both of us and you've lost a great deal of respect in my eyes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"One small scene in a restaurant is nothing compared to a parade of wo…" He was silenced by a sharp slap across the face.

"Don't call me until you're ready to apologize." She pushed Darien's speed dial number.

"Hello."

"Will you please come and get me?"

"Where are you?" He asked playing stupid.

"Chez De La Roche."

"I'll be there in a few minutes." He hung up the phone and beamed a wide smile into the mirror. _Check mate, whoever said I couldn't win this was an idiot._ He slowly rose from the chair and gently picked up the set of keys to his flashiest sports car. "I'm coming."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Seiya! Just stop talking!" Serena shouted at the blabbering man who had hurt her feelings.

"Shut your trap boy." Darien barked as he stepped into the restaurant.

"Mr. Shields is it true that Miss. Tsukino is thinking of leaving your company to work for her new Beau?"

"No it isn't. Miss. Tsukino, get in the car. You did the right thing calling me." He stepped aside so she could step out.

"You're not leaving me!" Seiya shouted.

"You're drunk!" Darien hissed venomously at the obviously marinated Seiya.

"Oh my God you are!" Serena gasp. "When were you drinking?"

"It doesn't matter. Come on. Leave him to his vices. Have a wonderful evening Mr. Johnson."


	4. Boss of the Heart

Okay, so everyone's been great so far with all of the comments and I can only hope I can continue to meet the standard I've set for myself. :D

* * *

Boss of the Heart

"That bastard! He's a dirty rotten cheater and now the media thinks I'm a drunk and so does Serena!" Seiya threw the morning paper across the room.

"Why are you blaming him?" Seiya's best friend asked.

"The man drugged me then publicly humiliated me!"

"Can you prove that?"

"I don't drink and you know it."

"I know but the media doesn't."

"Then call a press conference!"

"Mr. Johnson… Darien Shields is on the phone." A meek girl walked into Seiya's office.

"Put him through." He tapped his pen on the side of his desk.

"You're secretary is less than professional when answering the phone. Not like my assistant."

"Screw you Darien! I am going to tell everyone what you did to me!"

"What I did? Really Seiya don't you think you're being a bit unreasonable?"

"I'm going to tell them… especially Serena."

"Serena hasn't been out of her room for a week. The little scene you caused broke her heart and I'm trying to pick up the pieces."

"I will tell her."

"Tell anyone and I'll ruin you Seiya. You think you're indestructible but I can tear your company into a million pieces."

"I… I won't tell anyone." Seiya slumped, he knew better than to think Darien was incapable of doing such a thing.

"Good boy. Have nice day Mr. Johnson."

"Bye." The phone cracked upon it's meeting with the base.

"Heh. Drown little bug." Darien smirked and leaned back in his chair.

"Please tell me I didn't just hear all that." A soft voice made Darien jump. "Darien… what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything."

"You just threatened him… what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything. He's calling and threatening me with outlandish accusations so I had to think of something! He's gone crazy."

"I need to go and talk to him. I feel as though you two are playing a violent game of tennis and I'm the ball."

"Go and talk to him. I just want you to know though that I'm not playing any games. You mean too much to me."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." He watched her walk out and waited until he knew she was out the front door before he threw his paper weight at the large bookshelf making the shelves collapse from the impact. "God damn it! Little son of a… I'm going to… ah!" Another paperweight fell victim to his powerful throw.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Seiya…"

"Serena! You're here! I'm so sorry that I acted that way the other night I… it wasn't me talking."

"What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did Darien do anything to you? I know he can be a little… competitive."

"Com… Serena the bastard almost ruined me! I'm still doing damage control."

"Then… maybe I should quite and leave town… it was wrong of me to try and see where my feelings take me."

"That's not wrong… what is wrong is his malicious behavior. He's so obsessed with winning you he'll stop at nothing. Even if you did leave he'd hunt you down… I can just tell. On the other hand… I can tell he really does love you and I can't think of a more capable person to protect you from… other guys like him." Seiya laughed. "I must admit… I'm one of them. When I first met you all I saw was a pretty face and a short skirt… Darien… well he has a history with you. One that I think you both have enjoyed spending together."

"Seiya…"

"Yes. I'm saying goodbye. Only an idiot would continue to try and compete with him."

"One more date."

"What?"

"One more date and I'll make my final decision. I promise."

"Okay. I'll give it one more try."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Thank you for giving it another try. For the record though I did warn you and he was furious that I was going with you tonight. He destroyed his office because I went to talk to you."

"Precious. How can you stand a guy with that much of a temper?"

"I manage. He's sweet when he's happy."

"I'm sure that's often."

"It is."

"So… why are we here? I know what you're going to do."

"Do you? I'm not sure what I'm going to do."

"Okay then… what are we gonna do?"

"Wouldn't you love to know." She winked and sipped on a glass of water.

"I would."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I can't stand the thought of him with her Andrew. I fell like I'm going to explode."

"You're not going to explode… when was the last time you… entertained?"

"Shut up Andrew. I doubt that's the problem."

"I don't. You get grumpy when you've gone with out…"

"I'm waiting for her so if I'm grumpy so be it."

"Okay…"

"I hope he keeps his hands to himself."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The brilliant blonde giggled as she bounced onto the plush linen bed. "You behave!" She playfully slapped Seiya's flittering hands.

"We didn't come here to behave."

"I'm sure." Serena smiled as her date pushed her into the blankets with passionate kisses.

"I really didn't, I'll show you what a bad boy I am."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I'm going." Serena quickly gathered her clothes together.

"What why?"

"Seiya… You're a great guy and I don't deserve you."

"Did I do something wrong?" He sat up exposing his bare chest.

"No you didn't… I just… thank you for the wonderful night I'm just not right for you."

"So then… you mean it when you say you're leaving."

"Well, I'm leaving for the night."

"Just stay. Sleep a little."

"I should go I have a bunch of things to do…"

"No, you don't." He pulled her down. "Stay."

"Okay… fine." She nestled in next to the first man she'd ever been intimate with.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"She's still not here." Darien paced back and forth in the front hallway.

"I can see that Dare. Go to bed I will wait for her."

"I can't go to bed." He sighed and sat on the stairs where he waited all night. Never letting his eyes waiver from the front door in hopes that she would still return, but the door never opened and finally, after the sun had risen and the birds started to sing their songs the faint clicking of high heels could be heard.

The door opened and Darien stood just in time for her to walk in. She froze upon seeing him before her. "Darien…"

"I waited for you." He smiled.

"I can see that… that's not healthy for you."

"I don't care. I love you too much not to." His piercing eyes held what she could only describe as sadness.

"Darien… I."

"I'm going to bed."

"Wait."

"Not right now… I just can do this right now." He slowly went up the stairs into his rooms and collapsed onto the bed. "For this I will ruin him."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Darien… here's your dinner."

"My what?" His eyes opened with new light to them.

"Your dinner. You've slept all day."

"Oh… thank you." He took the tray and began to eat.

"I'm sorry about…"

"No. Don't talk about it."

"Don't you want to hear what I have to say?"

"Honestly? Do you really want to know?" His eyes flared with anger.

"Yes."

"Yeah! I want to know because by the time I'm done with him he'll be living on the streets in a goddamned box!"

"I couldn't stop thinking of you! I… I just couldn't do it. I couldn't…" Her small frame wilted and shook. She winced at the sound of dishes shattering then yelped as Darien pulled her into his arms and rained kisses onto her.

"Then I'm glad you picked me."

"I feel terrible about Seiya though."

"He'll find another woman to love. I on the other hand wouldn't have."

"You broke the dishes." Here blue eyes focused on the broken tray on the ground.

"I don't care about the tray."

"I have to clean it you… ugh!" She pushed away from him and knelt down to start recovering the delicate slivers of china that arranged themselves in a conglomerated mound of food and glass.

"I wasn't thinking." Darien shook his head and bent down to help his assistant.

"You rarely do." She smiled and started to gather everything on the floor. "Just, don't touch anything." Her hand struck his making a deafening snapping noise. "You'll only smear this into my carpet."

"Your carpet?"

"Yes, MY carpet! This is my house too and I spend every moment I have making sure it's perfect for you to waltz around in."

"Touche."

"Go and check your phone messages. I know you have a few."

"Okay then." Darien stood, his broad and muscular figure looming above the petite woman at his feet. "I assume you will come and get me when you're ready to discuss us."

"Certainly."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"You Bastard! Whatever you've done to brainwash her is absolutely disgusting!" Seiya's furious voice filled Darien's large office. "I'm going to back off but I want you to know that the day will come when she realizes just how much of a slime you really are and she'll come crawling back to me. I managed to save my dignity but in the end… I'm sure you will cost yourself everything."

"He certainly can run his mouth." Came Darien's amused and deep voice.

"Darien… did I hear Seiya's voice?"

"You did. He left one last angry message on my phone. I hope he can behave himself."

"I think he can. He's not always as childish as he seems."

"I'll have to take your word for it darling."

"I managed to save the carpet."

"Good. I am hungry though."

"Great! I have more food in the kitchen."

"Sounds nice."


	5. The Trip

Hey guys! I'm trying to keep up with the pace. Let me know what you think... I'm wondering if after this chapter I should go with light romance with suggestion or just full blown romance... if I do this may need to change ratings... let me know what you think. There's a small taste of it in this chapter so enjoy!

* * *

The Trip

"Are you really going to do this?" Andrew sat at his desk in a tall corporate building downtown.

"Yes, I'm really going to do this." Darien nodded and sat in the slightly worn chair at the front of Andrew's desk. "Not only am I going to do it but we are going to make sure it's as quick as a blink of the eye."

"Darien. Your coffee's waiting for you." Serena popped her head into the large, well-decorated office.

"Thank you Serena. Would you go and arrange that meeting with the board for me?"

"Of course!" Her smile was genuine and bright on that day. A light skip could be found in her step if one looked closely, and she seemed to glide through the halls. No one employee could put their finger on it but they all had a feeling it had to do with the scene at the restaurant with Seiya. "Molly?"

"Ya Sarenah?" The smiley woman with red hair asked in her Jersey accent.

"I need to schedule a meeting with the board of directors."

"Okay… say! Whatever happened ta you and Mista Johnson?"

"Seiya? Oh…" Serena's frame seemed to drop. "We just weren't right for one another."

"So what's goin' on now? Thars a lot uh rumors goin' around here."

"What sort of rumors Molly."

"Some people are sayin' that your sleepin' with Mista Shields."

"I'm not sleeping with him… yet. We've decided to start a relationship together though. We're taking it slow."

"Darien's takin' it slow? Ya right!" Molly began to laugh so hard she almost fell out of her chair.

"Yes, we are. He actually loves me and doesn't feel comfortable with that level of intimacy until I've had sufficient 'detox' time."

"I guess I don't blame 'im Sarenah. I think ya broke his hart."

"I'm not so sure about that. Nonetheless, set that up for tomorrow at ten. I have to go tend to his lunch plans."

"Okay! Have a great day!" Molly waved enthusiastically at her friend. Now that she had the information she could spread it around.

Serena walked to her office which adjoined Darien's, and stood at the window looking out over the rooftops of the neighboring buildings. The cars below looked like ants skittering about below her 40th floor office. "You've always liked the view." Darien's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Oh… yeah I guess. It's the same as always of course… nothing truly exciting."

"It's a cold and gray world out there."

"It sure is." She sighed as his arm slid around her waist and pulled her body close to his.

"I hope you find the days a little less gray when you're with me."

"I think so."

"How about we get out of here and go do something fun."

"Fun? Like what?"

"How about we go to the lake cabin and go water-skiing and swimming."

"What ever happened to detoxing?"

"I think being in the middle of nowhere helps to detox."

"Can we bring my family? I don't really get to spend time with them…"

"I think that's a great idea. I've been wanting to meet them all anyway. Go and call them to see if they'd like to go in a few hours."

"I will! Thank you!"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"You are the most foolish girl! I thought we raised you to be smarter!" Ken fumed over the phone. "First you date a drunk and now you're falling back onto a skirt chaser! Young lady you're going to wind up as one of his conquests. You know that!"

"Daddy, at least come on this little trip and meet him before you make up your mind."

"We'll go but only to ensure that he keeps his hands off of you. I mean it. One little slip up and…"

"Okay Daddy! I get the idea."

"Make sure he gets it too."

"I will. We'll be there in a few hours."

"We'll be ready." The phone clicked with that strange sense of loneliness that she knew all to well. A heavy sigh escaped her before she cradled the phone and went to pack Darien's bag for the trip. Her shoes sunk into the fluffy carpet of his bedroom as she made her way to his closet to retrieve the suitcase she'd packed many times before.

"What are you doing missy?" Darien's silky voice enveloped her ears making her turn her head slightly to view him.

"I'm going to pack your bag like always."

"I'm going to pack my own bag."

"I'm familiar with your bag packing abilities and I find it my obligation to inform you that you are not very skilled. Everything you pack always comes out wrinkly."

A large smile spread over his face as he rubbed his eyes and looked at the ground. "So many things I could say to that…"

"If it's anything to do with that mind of yours I don't need to hear it." She warned and unzipped the bag so she could begin packing. "What would you like to bring?"

"Casual clothes and water gear."

"Casual… you don't have anything casual."

"Yes I do." He smirked and pulled off his dress shirt exposing his bare chest. "Watch this." He laughed and walked over to a dresser Serena had never ventured into. She stood and walked over to it then peered into one of the drawers. "See? T-shirts." He grabbed a black muscle shirt. "I haven't worn these since I was in college." He pulled the black garment over his head and onto his torso then smiled. "Still gets the same reaction though I see."

Serena blushed and turned away from him; the shirt didn't leave much to the imagination. In general she had a hard enough time staring at him anyway but recently with their encounters with him shirtless she was finding it harder and harder to look at him and not rush into his arms. The shirt he'd selected wasn't helping. "Then pack your own bag."

"I will. Now, where are those jeans?" He wondered aloud and dug into the dresser. Feeling nervous Serena went to her own room to begin packing, seeing that this was clearly not in any way a business trip she was at a loss as to what to bring. If she brought her "date clothes" her dad would flip and if she brought her work attire Darien would be disappointed. After scanning her closet she decided on her casual date clothes, they were sexy enough to make men drool but conservative enough to please her father. Finally with her bag packed she slipped on her favorite pink silky sundress and her favorite pink high heels.

"Ready now are we?" Darien was leaning in her doorway in his faded blue jeans and black muscle shirt; standing against the doorway he looked overly sexy to Serena who smiled and nodded. "Good." He took long strides across the room to her and placed his hands on her hips so he could place a kiss on her soft pink lips. "Now I'm not so sure I want to share you with your family." He smiled.

"I am." She attempted to pull away from him only to be held closer.

"Who would have thought we'd end up together?" His hands moved over the silk of her dress edging closer to the hem.

"Okay!" She giggled and managed to slip away from him. "Your getting a little too worked up and I told my dad that we'd be there shortly." Her hands flittered over her dress trying to smooth out an invisible wrinkle.

"Sure change the subject." He grinned and grabbed her suitcase lifting it effortlessly. Her eyes were fixed on his flexing muscles making her cheeks blush at the thoughts running through her mind. "Are we going or would you like to stare at me a little longer?"

"We're going asshole." She smiled playfully and walked out to the waiting car. She leaned against the black SUV and fidgeted with her dress a little more.

"We can take that off of you if it's bugging you." Darien eyed her as he loaded the suitcases into the back.

"I'm just fine."

"Then stop fidgeting."

"Very well." She snapped into her business persona. It amazed Darien the way she could become a different person all together. "We will be late Mr. Shields if we don't leave now."

"Stop that. Freak." He winked and opened the door for her.

"You started it, and by the way I'm not a freak."

"I am, and I'm sure you will be by the end of this trip."

"What's that's supposed to mean?"

"I guess you'll just have to find out."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"This is no good Ilene! Our daughter is dating a womanizer."

"Ken, give him a chance. Our daughter would not date a bad person."

"What if he's threatening to fire her? What if she's being forced into this?"

"I'm sure well find out what's going on this week."

"So, Serena's boyfriend is a womanizer and her boss?" Sammy raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, and if something's wrong it's up to us to set him straight."

"Okay!" Sammy smiled then whistled as he saw the shiny SUV pull into the driveway. "Wow… he's loaded huh?"

Serena stepped out of the vehicle with pink-rimmed sunglasses and rushed over to her family hugging each one individually while Darien stood a few feet back. "Darien Shields is it?" Ken asked firmly.

"Yes Sir." Darien took his sunglasses off and looked into Ken's eyes. "You must be Mr. Tsukino." Then shook Ken's hand with all the charisma and skill one would expect a world class businessman to have."

"Firm grip there son." Ken's hand pulsed slightly as Darien released it.

"Sorry, sometimes I forget my strength." He shook Sammy's hand. "Sammy." Then turned to Ilene and gently kissed the back of her hand. "Mrs. Tsukino. It's nice to meet you all."

"It is so nice to finally meet you!" Ilene practically swooned over the man in front of her in his tight shirt and faded jeans. "I have to say you're not what I expected."

"No one ever is." He smiled and looked back at Ken who was a little frazzled by his wife's behavior. "Can I get your bags for you?" He offered.

"No. Sammy and I can handle it." Ken elbowed his son and picked up two large bags.

"So… you're like a bazillionare right?" Sammy ignored his father and looked at Darien wide eyed.

"You could say that."

"How old are you?"

"Sammy!" Ilene scolded.

"No, it's fine. I'm twenty six."

"Wow… you're six years older than my sister! You're kinda old for her don't you think?"

"This lady here acts like she's at least thirty so no, I don't think so." Darien glanced at Serena and smiled. "On the other hand." He grabbed the bags Sammy was supposed to get. "I think age is just a number."

"You would." Ken mumbled catching Darien's attention.

"Shall we go?" Serena changed the subject and smiled.

"Yes. Mr. Tsukino would you like to ride in front?"

"I would."

"Perfect, let's be on our way."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I spy with my little eye… something… that starts with a G." Darien smiled.

"Girl." Ken said sarcastically.

"Nope."

"Guard rail!" Sammy exclaimed and Darien shook his head. "Gravel? Guts? Green sign? Grill?"

"No, no, no and… no." Darien was laughing.

"It's glass." Serena shook her head.

"It is glass. Now it's your turn."

"I spy something that starts with… K."

"K?" The whole car moaned.

"Yes K."

"Knoll." Ilene stated proudly.

"No."

"There aren't any K's out here."

"Yes there are look around." She smiled and waited for them to guess. After five words her family gave up but Darien persisted.

"Key hole?" Darien asked.

"Finally." She breathed.

"Figures."

"When are we going to get there?" Sammy asked putting his headphones over his ears.

"Just a little longer." Serena smiled.

"I wasn't asking you!" Sammy stuck his tongue out.

"Shut up brat."

"You shut up!"

"You! Ow! Mom!"

"Sammy don't hit your sister."

"Mom! He won't stop. Quit it twerp!" She pinched him.

"Oh, it's on!" He jumped and started to pinch her harder.

"Behave." Darien commanded from the driver's seat, but Sammy continued to attack his sister.

"They used to do this a lot." Ilene sighed.

"Don't make me pull over!" Darien's voice became harsher.

"You're not gonna pull over." Sammy laughed and grabbed a hand full of his sister's hair then tugged violently making her yelp and tear up. Seeing this Darien pulled to the side of the road suddenly and got out of the vehicle and came around to the side. Sammy let go of Serena quickly and looked wide-eyed as Darien pulled the door open then looked at Serena.

"You okay?" He asked and wiped a tear off of her cheek.

"Yes." She sniffled.

"You will behave or I'll make you walk the rest of the way." Darien pointed at Sammy. "Got it?"

"Yes sir." Sammy gulped.

"Good." He smiled at Serena and shut the door gently.

"How come you never did that Ken?" Ilene asked.

"There was no need to." He shot and glared at the man walking around the car. "You can't talk to my kids like that."

"I can if they're in my car." Darien shrugged it off knowing that Ken's pride was hurting.

"No you can't."

"Dad! Drop it." Serena begged.

"He can't!"

"Ken!"

"You know I didn't want to do this but perhaps you and I need to talk." Darien looked at Serena's father with his business look.

"I think we do!" Ken snapped and glared.

"Let's do this outside then." Darien sighed and looked back at Serena briefly. "I'll leave the car on." He smiled and stepped out after Serena's father.

"I've got to go out there." Serena breathed.

"You let those two talk." Ilene warned.

"Mom, you don't get it… if dad pisses him off… Darien has a temper."

"Just wait. I think your father could use a good punch or two." They all looked out the window at a calm Darien and a shouting Ken.

"Who do you think you are telling my kid to behave?"

"I'm attempting to save everyone's sanity and discipline him. Something I gather you're lacking in."

"Now you're insulting me!"

"You're attacking me." Darien's voice was calm and collected.

"You want to take my little girl's innocence!"

"Ah, the true issue surfaces."

"Yes. You're nothing more than a self absorbed slob who uses women then throws the out like yesterday's trash! My daughter's practically your slave! I'll be damned if I let lay a finger on her."

"I can see your anxiety but I want you to know it's unfounded. I love your daughter, she's not just another woman to me."

"You're full of it! She may believe you but I'm not buying it."

"Fine, you don't have to believe me. Deny all you want." Darien turned to get back into the car.

"Let him go, please dad don't touch him…" Serena begged as she saw her dad go to grab Darien's shoulder.

"I'm not don't talking to you, you swine!" Ken grabbed Darien's shoulder and was hit with a hard fist in the gut. Darien stood looking down at Serena's crumpled father writhing on the ground in front of him and shook his head.

"Oh my God!" Ilene gasp and rushed out of the car.

"Wow! One Punch! Awesome!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Tsukino but I don't like to be insulted like that." Darien offered a helping hand to the man on the ground.

"You're not sorry."

"He's sorry Dear." Ilene knelt by her husband.

"I want to have an enjoyable trip so can we please put this behind us? I'm only asking for a chance to prove I'm not the guy you think I am."

"Fine, one chance but If you screw up I won't be so kind."

"Fair enough." Darien helped him up. "You okay, I went easy because you're Serena's father."

"That was easy?" He tried to catch his breath.

"Yeah." Darien laughed. "Let's get going."


	6. Thrills, Chills, and Confrontation

Hey guys. The newest installment... I decided to go with a medium romance level. :D Enjoy and review!

* * *

"Sorry about my brother. He's a pain."

"I don't mind Serena." The two walked up the stars of the lakeside cabin; Darien with the suitcases and Serena checking her E-mail on her Palm Pilot. "Put that away we're not working."

"I know but I have to tell Molly to reschedule that board meeting."

"Okay. Here's your room." He smiled and walked into the well-lit bedroom. "Like it?"

"Love it!" She clapped upon seeing the pink and white walls accented by pink and blue furniture.

"I'm glad. I'll just put your bag here." He set the suitcase down on the bed. "I'm right through that door." He pointed to an adjoining door.

"I don't know If I like that door being there."

"You can lock it goof."

"Why is it there anyway?"

"I designed this place like a business getaway and so I had our rooms built like our offices… at least that was the idea then."

"I'm sure your idea has changed since then."

"Oh, only a tad." He teased and went towards the door with his bag. While Serena started to unpack.

"I'll be in to unpack you in a moment." Her tone was professional.

"Let me. You come in my room and you're not leaving for a while."

"I doubt that."

"Sis! Where's my room?" Sammy shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

"It's up here creep!"

"Where?" He asked stepping into the doorway.

"Right there!" Serena jabbed her finger at the door across the hall.

"Rawr. Prissy!"

"Get!"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Darien practically drug himself up the stairs after a busy day of driving, unpacking, waterskiing, and cooking. When his bed came into view he smiled and fell onto it face down letting out a huge sigh.

"Tired?" Serena's voice calmed him.

"Very."

"So bad that you can't even look at me when I'm talking?"

"Yup."

"You don't look very comfortable."

"My back is hurting right now. I think it's all the driving I did. I'm not used to sitting on my ass all day."

"True… would you like a back massage?"

"I'm not sure." His mind mulled the thought around for a moment before dismissing it. "No." There was no sound but Darien knew she had moved closer to him. "Serena?" He turned his head to the side to see her looking down at him in her pink dress.

"I think you need one."

"That's the last thing I need right now."

"Tough." She said sternly and sat on her legs next to him on the bed.

"I mean it I'm fine." He protested and looked at her.

"Would you be quiet?" She pulled his shirt up to his shoulder blades so she could properly rub his back. Darien cringed when she pressed onto his lower back first then began kneading it between her hands.

"Serena stop that."

"You're really tight Dare… just let me help your back a little." She persisted as he began to get up. "No! You stop that." She demanded and pushed him back down then sat on him to keep him there.

_Why doesn't she listen to me? Stubborn woman. I'm already turned on and she's making it worse. That does feel better though._ "Serena Please stop."

"Why are you being so difficult?"

"You're going to turn me on Serena."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"I'm not doing anything sexual!"

"You're straddling me in a thigh high silk dress and touching me. Yeah you are."

"You'll be fine." She rolled her eyes and kept rubbing. Little did she know he wasn't joking around and the more she rubbed the tenser he seamed to get until finally he couldn't take it and flipped her onto the bed.

"Why don't you listen to me?" He asked and grabbed her by the waist pulling her to the foot of the bed. The silk fabric of her dress clung to the bedspread making it rise over her hips.

"Darien!" She said in a loud whisper as he pulled her off the bed and picked her up. "What are you doing?"

"I'm putting you to bed because you won't leave me alone and I don't really want to do anything that will royally piss your family off." He told her sternly and tossed her onto her bed. "Night." He went back to his room, closing and locking the intermediate door.

"I guess he wasn't kidding." She blinked and lay on her bed wondering if they'd ever have the gaul to actually express their love in that way. Soon she was asleep and in a dreamland that no one else could visit.

Darien stood underneath the oversized shower head just staring at the marble wall, picturing various images in the swirls. _If they weren't here right now… _he sighed and splashed his face with the cool water. _Why should I even care they're here? We're adults we can do what we want. Not like that's the only reason we came here but… still._ He shut the water off and stepped out then wrapped a towel around his waist. Passing by the door between rooms he paused and stared as though he wished she'd be on the other side asking for him to open it and say that she wanted him. He knew however, that wasn't the case. By now she was asleep in her bed and he was still standing there fantasizing.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Everyone have a good night's rest?" Serena bubbled the next morning as she served pancakes.

"Just wonderful dear." Ilene smiled and glanced between her daughter and Darien knowing what had transpired between the two.

"Not really." Darien sighed and grabbed the syrup hoping to drown out The thoughts of the woman standing close to him.

"I wasn't asking you Mr. Shields." She smiled and turned away from him slightly to convey the feeling he'd given her the night before.

"Little irritated this morning Serena?"

"Just a tad." She smiled and walked into the kitchen.

"I think you three should go out on the lake today while Serena and I take care of the remaining office business."

"I think that's a wonderful idea!" Ilene smiled and stood to clear her empty plate.

"I'm not so sure I want to." Ken eyed his daughter's suitor.

"Nonsense. I think you'd enjoy it the lake is rather beautiful this time of year."

"Come on dad! Let's just take the boat and have some fun!"

"Fine… I guess we could go."

"There's a speedboat down at the docks I bet you will enjoy."

"Thank you boy." Ken stood and walked away from the table leaving his plate for whichever woman got to it first, Serena went to reach for it but was stopped when Darien snatched her hand and pulled her away from the table.

"You're not his personal slave. Now, come on Serena, let's get our paperwork done." With that the two left the room leaving a fuming Ken and a timid Ilene standing with their son.

"I like him." Sammy smiled.

"I don't. Leave it, let's go out on the lake with Mr. Shields' boat." Ken sneered and walked out of the front door.

Serena watched from an upstairs window as her father marched out of the house followed by her mother and brother. "We don't have any work to do here. We're on vacation."

"I just wanted some… us time." He smiled and pulled her closer.

"Oh… and what does us time include?"

"Anything you'd like." Serena shuddered slightly as Darien's lips tickled hers lightly.

"This is somewhat wrong…"

"I think it's right." Darien smirked and picked Serena up and off of the ground then swung her onto his bed. "It's right because I love you."

"I know you do, and I love you too."

"I bet I can get you to say that a few more times today."

"We'll see Darien."

"I promise."

"Don't promise me anything. I'm just curious about how you got so many women into this very spot."

"You want me to show you?"

"If you feel up to it."

"I'm always up to it." He smiled and kissed her passionately making her sink into the silky sheets. The morning light case a warming yellow glow over the two as they removed each other's clothing and passionately embraced. "It amazes me that I've had an angel watching over me all these years and only recently noticed her divine beauty."

"You can stop flattering me Darien, you already have me here."

"That's where you're wrong. I'm not flattering you I'm telling you the truth, and this, I'll never stop as long as you stay with me." His voice was almost as silky as the sheets making her shudder.

"I love the sound of your voice."

"I'm glad."

"Promise me something."

"Anything."

"Promise me that I'm not going to be one of those girls you just throw aside and forget about."

"That I know I can promise you darling." Serena could feel the tension between them grow stronger as they lay so close together admiring the other with puppy dog eyes.

"How did you manage to get a body like that anyway?" She blushed and traced the contours of Darien's stomach and chest.

"Diligence and hard work. How did you acquire yours?"

"I just happened to get good genes I suppose."

"Good? I'd call them great genes."

"Thank you…" She smiled and the two fell silent until Darien made his move. Though he'd been with countless women before he couldn't help but feel nervous about this encounter. He wanted so much for this moment to be perfect for her; after all, he was considering the possibility of spending the rest of his life with her.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"What are you doing?" Seiya fumed and stood pushing his chair away from his desk.

"What's it look like I'm doing?" Andrew sighed and walked over to the desk followed by two security guards.

"This is my company!"

"Not anymore it isn't. It's Darien's company. We can do one of two things here. You can either accept that you work for him now and continue to overlook things around here, or I can have you thrown from the property and you will have nothing."

"I'd rather be on the streets then work for him!"

"Seiya… be reasonable." Andrew pleaded.

"Reasonable? You just executed a hostile takeover because of a woman! THAT'S unreasonable!"

"Helen of Troy caused a war… this is no different. You stirred the pot and now it boiling. Seiya, I don't want to throw you out. I want you to continue to live a comfortable life. Stay, monitor, play the good little employee then perhaps I can help you get this place back. He's on vacation right now and I bet he'll be in a good mood when he gets back. Play along and I will help you."

"Why would you help me when you're Darien's little puppet?"

"I'm not. I play my part to keep everything going smoothly. I'll help you because Serena is a good friend of mine and she once cared about you; there must be something good about you so yeah…"

"Fine, I'll play his game but if you double cross me…"

"You have no power to make threats Mr. Johnson. I'm glad you've decided to join Shields International." Andrew nodded and walked out of the bright office. "We'll send you all the paperwork."

"Damn it!" Seiya shouted and fell into his chair. "Damn it!"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Get all of your paperwork done sweetie?" Ilene asked her daughter with a giggle that afternoon.

"I did." Serena returned the light tone and winked. "If I may say so myself it was the most excellent paperwork I've ever completed."

"Good! No typos or awkward pauses?"

"Nope, just enthralling sentences all liked together."

"I don't care what your father says Darien is a fine young man and an excellent businessman."

"That's not the only thing he's excellent about. I'll tell you mom I finally understand all of those who paraded in and out of the house. I always thought that all of the subsequent noise was because they were trying to make him feel better about himself but now I know better."

"I wish I could say the same about your father. He is the most boring man really."

"Why are you still with him then mom? If you're unhappy you should leave."

"I can't. I have you kids. I can't do that to you both. No. I have to stay with your father until death do us part. I promised after all."

"Mom…" Serena looked at her mother with new eyes. All of the years she'd witnessed her parents behaviors. She'd always known her mother to do whatever ken said and now she knew she was just being the obedient wife he expected of her. The servant… the thought made her look inward. Was she acting the same way with Darien? All of these years she'd been his assistant, bringing him breakfast, making appointments, paperwork… no, this was different than her parents. Darien obviously didn't want a servant for a companion. She'd always been a little bit of a nag and a preacher to him and perhaps that's what the difference was. He respected her opinion and didn't expect her to do everything for him.

"Enough of this. We're happy about you remember?"

"How can I be happy knowing that you're not?"

"I'm happy knowing you are happy. All I've ever hoped for is that my children be successful and you have certainly done that dear."

"Maybe it's not too late for you mom. Maybe dad can change… maybe Darien can bring him up to speed."

"No. Your father dislikes him he'll never listen to him."

"I doubt that. Darien can be persuasive. I've been in many business meetings with him where by the end of the meeting he had his former competitor eating out of his hand."

"I can't… I don't know what I'd do…"

"What are you two talking about?" Ken stepped into he room and eyed them.

"Nothing honey." Ilene lied and looked at the ground.

"You don't know what you'd do if what?" He pried.

"If… if I didn't have you."

"Nothing! You'd be lost, completely lost Ilene and you know it."

"Yes, I suppose…"

"Are you filling your mother's head with thoughts of me dying?"

"No dad I'm not. I'm posing the question that if you actually loved mom and respected her enough to let her have a life what she'd do."

"How dare you talk that way to my wife! You've turned into a disrespectful tramp haven't you? Understand this! Women were put on this earth to serve men! We are not equals and you women are getting too disobedient. Your mother is a decent woman, she knows her place, and you think that since you work for Mr. Darien Shields you are any different from everyone else? You're not. In fact you are inferior to most people I know because you have this idea!"

"Why is everyone shouting?" Sammy asked coming into the room followed by Darien.

"Your sister has this notion that women are equal to us men."

"But… they are dad. Girls are awesome! Most of the girls in school are way smarter than all the guys and some even better at sports. They have their own thoughts and one time I saw one of the girls beat a football player up."

"Have you gone crazy boy? Women where meant to take care of us. Execute our every whim not have an opinion."

"It's that type of attitude that makes women shoot their husbands Ken. I want you to look at your wife." Darien put his hands on Ilene's shoulders. "I mean it, take a good look at her."

"What of it? Get your hands off of her."

"Have you ever once said thank you to her?"

"I don't need to."

"So you've never said thank you? Not, thank you for breakfast, or thank you for my wonderful children, or even a simple thank you for just standing by you?"

"No because those are all things she's supposed to do."

"Ilene. I want to thank you for putting up with him. I want to thank you for being silent even though I'm sure you've had your own opinions, for bringing two wonderful children into the world, for being a supportive mother, and last for just being." Darien had her shoulders and was looking into her brown eyes hoping to draw out her emotions. Just as he thought she wasn't going to budge tears filled her eyes and she began to cry. "Before my mother died she told me that I could do anything I put my mind to. She said that I could shape the world into what I wanted. It worked out for me because I stuck to my guns. Ilene, you've been hiding behind a fake façade for so long… don't you think it's time you came to life?" He gently wrapped his arms around her and looked at Serena with concerned eyes.

"Stop crying. That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!" Ken ripped his wife away form Darien. "You hear me?"

"I hear you but I'm not listening. For twenty years I've smiled and nodded along when I didn't want to. I've never asked anything of you even though I wanted to so badly. You've never loved me enough to ask me anything, not even a simple are you happy. It's always been about you! I've never enjoyed our… intimate time together because you don't care."

"I do love you and as far as I know intimate time isn't about you!"

"That is so selfish." Darien shook his head. "Trust me I know."

"You don't know anything boy. You're just like me. Only you went about it a different way. You hired my daughter as a slave then decided to take her to bed after you had her trained."

"That's not true. I hired an assistant to assist me in running my business. I then fell in love with her and she allowed me into her bed. I've been a pompas ass all of these years, do you know how many women I've had in my bed? A lot. Not a one will say that I'm a nice guy because I was like you. They're only good for one thing right? I had my maids and my assistant, my cook and my landscaper. What did I need a woman for other than what they were put on this earth for? Well… when I finally noticed your daughter was an exceptional woman I changed my mind. Yes, she does an unprecedented amount of work for me but I've always appreciated it… always appreciated her. Now… Now I know what I've been missing. Love, actual, who hearted love. I need someone by my side not at my heels, someone who can tell me when I'm being an ass, and someone who sees my flaws and yet, doesn't dwell on them. Your daughter has a mind of her own, one that's saved me a few times. Honestly if it weren't for her… I'd never be this successful."

"Then you're an idiot. If you were to live your life the way you were you'd be happier."

"No, so far I'm happier with Serena by my side."

"Whatever."

"Ken… if you don't change your tune I want a divorce."

"A what?"

"A divorce, separation, I don't want to keep living like this!"

"But… I'm your husband. You're my wife… we…"

"_We're through unless you stop treating me the way you do!"_

* * *

_Reviews are what make me write faster. :D_


	7. Dreams Realized

Look at that! Two chapters in one day! I think I'll make the next one the final one!

* * *

"I can't believe my mom said that." Serena shook her head and walked into her room.

"I'm a little surprised myself." Darien followed and rubbed his eyes. "There's too much going on for this to be a vacation."

"I'm not so sure about that. We have us don't we?"

"Of course… are we sleeping together from now on or what would you like to do?"

"I… think I'll sleep with you, that is if you'll let me."

"Let you? I'll beg you." He laughed and winked.

"How could I make you beg after today?"

"Hard to say. I'm happy that you liked today because I have more things I want to do."

"I'm all yours." She smiled and opened her arms up.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I don't like it one bit… she's my daughter and to hand her over to that… skirt chaser."

"I knew you actually cared."

"Of course I care Ilene! I love all of you it's just that I have certain beliefs and…" He sighed. "You really think he's right don't you."

"I do think he's right. Not to mention he's done so much for her and us. She loves him and what he does… in more than one sense."

"I knew I shouldn't have left them alone today… I'm sure he has his hands all over her right now."

"I'm sure he does, and so what? You put your hands all over me."

"That's my daughter though."

"She's a woman just like me."

"Why can't she be a nun?"

"It's more fun not to be. Not to mention he apparently is good to her."

"Is that what you two were talking about today?"

"Basically… I have to admit I'm envious of her."

"Why?"

"Because… he's everything a girl could want, handsome, successful, caring, protective, good in bed… I don't mean to be disrespectful but you've never been the perfect man."

"Perfect? You think Darien's perfect?"

"He has flaws obviously but what really matters he has."

"We'll see… he could just be a really good liar."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"How's it going with Serena?" Andrew asked leaning against the doorframe of Darien's office.

"Great. I don't know what was wrong with me before. We're perfect for one another."

"How long has it been now?"

"A year tomorrow."

"You remember your anniversary?"

"Yeah… why do you call it an anniversary when you're not truly married yet Andrew?"

"I don't know… I do want to talk to you about something though…"

"Come in and sit down then." Darien waved him in.

"About Green Inc… I think we ought to let Seiya have his company back. We've had it for a year now and…"

"And we've quadrupled it's profit margins. I don't know as though giving it back is in Seiya's best interest."

"Hasn't this competition gone on long enough?"

"It's not a competition anymore. This is about business. He was failing before and you know it. I'm the reason he's not on skid row."

"I say we give it back."

"Fine. Do it but I'm warning you he will fail all by himself."

"I'm willing to take a chance."

"Okay, order a muffin basket from me for him."

"Isn't that Serena's job?"

"True… I'll ask her to do that then. Thank you Andrew."

"Yeah."

"Serena." Darien pushed down the intercom button.

"Yes Mr. Shields?"

"I have a task for you if you have time."

"I can make time. What is it?"

"Can you send a muffin basket to Seiya Johnson from myself."

"… why would you want to do that?"

"Miss. Tsukino…"

"Yes. I will do that. What would you like the card to say?"

"Say… It's been a pleasure being partners with you kid. Good luck on your own."

"You're returning Green Inc to him?"

"Andrew's idea. Thank you Serena."

"Oh, and Sir?"

"Yes?"

"I have someone waiting here to talk to you."

"Ah…" _That explains her formality_ "Send them in then."

"Very well." Darien stood as the door opened to reveal Ken Tsukino in a business suit.

"You wanted to see me Darien?"

"I did. Thank you for coming over here. One thing I wanted to know from you was if you've managed to find a job yet."

"How did you know I was looking…"

"Serena told me."

"Oh, that girl embarrasses me."

"I have a position available if you're interested in interviewing for it."

"What is it?"

"I need an accounting manager."

"Accountant manager? You know I'm your man."

"I have some questions for you first."

"Okay."

"What experience do you have in accounting."

"I have a business degree in accounting and I worked for HR for ten years."

"Why did you leave?"

"Ilene told me to." He looked at the floor.

"Why?"

"No promotion."

"Ah, you weren't making ends meet then?"

"No… Serena's been supporting us for years…"

"What?" Darien's eyes grew wide.

"Yes, the money you pay her she gives mostly to us."

"Sneaky little… well then, one more question and that will be it."

"Anything."

Darien walked around to Ken's side of the desk. "Think about this carefully… the answer is not going to affect my decision but I want to know."

"Anything you want… I really need this job." Ken practically begged.

"My question is this…"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Why are they coming to dinner with us?"

"I asked your father if they would… oh, and I learned about you're little secret."

"What secret?"

"You've been supporting your family since you took this job."

"I had to."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because, before you were my boyfriend I didn't think you'd care much for the idea of giving me a raise so I could take care of them."

"You don't have to do that anymore. I will take care of them."

"Every time you say that it sends chills down my spine."

"Why? Because I take care of you?" He reached over to her and squeezed her thigh lightly.

"Don't do that right now." Her voice was high and a little breathy.

"Why not?"

"You know why not Mr. Get-me-all-excited then tell me we're going to dinner."

"I promise to make it up to you." He smiled a devilish smile making her body tingle.

"I hate you."

"You love me and you know it." He smirked.

"I know!" She pressed herself into the seat to try and ignore the urge that was growing inside her stomach. Darien continued to drive until they were in front of the restaurant where the valet helped Serena out and took the keys from Darien. "Hey mom!" Serena rushed over to her waiting mother to get away from Darien.

"Something wrong dear?" Ilene asked and eyed Darien carefully.

"Not really except I'd rather be doing something else right now." Serena emphasized the word else and glanced at Darien.

"Ah, well, wouldn't we all?" Ilene laughed as Ken offered his arm.

"I don't like it here it's too fancy." Sammy kicked a small pebble.

"Chill out little man. The food's excellent." Darien led them all in to the best table. The restaurant was decorated in a burgundy color with golden accents and glittering chandeliers. The waiters were all in tuxedos and the tables had golden linen tablecloths giving the place an air of grandness.

"What are we celebrating?" Ilene asked curiously.

"All in good time." Darien smiled and looked at his menu. After everyone ordered their food Ken held up his wine glass and proposed a toast.

"To my new job at Shields International, and my daughter's one year anniversary to the only man I think suits her." They drank, then Ilene suddenly looked at him.

"Wait… you… Darien gave you a job?"

"You didn't tell me!" Serena's eyes widened at Darien. "I'm surprised you remember this is our anniversary."

"I'm a surprising guy." He shrugged and looked at the approaching food. "Yay, I'm hungry."

"That was fast." Sammy jumped and readied himself for his food. Serena's blue eyes scanned the table as everyone ate wondering why Darien had insisted that everyone come tonight. Yes, it was nice to celebrate everything at one time but she just wanted to spend this night alone with Darien. As dinner wore on she became slightly depressed and began to grow quiet.

"Are you okay Serena?" Darien asked.

"Tired maybe."

"Then we should get you dessert." He signaled the waiter.

"Oh, Dare, I'm not so sure…"

"Oh, nonsense. Go on and order."

"Fine… I'll have the double chocolate cake."

"Wonderful choice. I'll have the vanilla mousse." Serena watched as her family ordered the same. When her cake came she just stared at the oversized mound of chocolate and picked up her fork.

"Are you sure you're okay honey?" Ilene asked concerned.

"Yes…" She sighed then stuck her fork into the cake. It sliced halfway through then hit something hard. The sudden resistance made Serena jump to alert. _Are you kidding me? How could he… he can't be…_

"Something wrong with your cake?" Darien asked with a smile. _Oh my God he is! He's proposing to me! Calm down, of course he is why wouldn't he? But what if he's not and this was a mistake? What if I make a fool of myself in front of everyone here…_ She looked around and noticed that all eyes were on her, this was a set up if she'd ever seen one. As she looked around she noticed that all of the eyes belonged to people she knew. Her close friends, extended family, even Seiya was there. "Serena?"

"Perhaps there is." She put her fork down and looked at Darien. "I think I want you to cut it for me."

"Not a problem." Darien smiled and took the small plate from in front of her and began to cut numerous slices revealing a small white box. "Well, look at that. A present." He picked the box up then knelt down in front of he and looked up into her eyes making her cheeks flush. "Serena, I love you so much… I've known for a while now that I truly want to spend the rest of my life with you… now I want to know… will you marry me?"

"I… I…" She stuttered as Darien flipped the box open to show a shining all diamond ring. The whole ring was a diamond with gold veins and a brilliant pink diamond at the top. It was awe inspiring to think such a ring could exist.

"You'll never believe the trouble I had to go through to have this created and made… It's the only ring in the world that is actually made of diamond."

"I… Darien…" She was breathless. "I… yes!" She suddenly shouted and threw herself at him knocking his form to the ground. "You'd better get us home before I undress you here right now you tease!" She whispered into his ear.

"We have to mingle a bit before we rush off Serena." He whispered back then looked at Andrew. "Little help here before she kills me?"

"Sure!" Ken and Andrew picked Serena off of her fiancé.

"Here you are my love." Darien slipped the ring onto her hand.

"May I see it?" Seiya asked with a timid voice.

"Yes! See!" Serena showed her hand to him.

"I always knew you'd pick him." Seiya smiled. "You saved my ass Darien, I'm sorry we had such a rough patch."

"Not a problem. Just be sure to take care of yourself."

"I am… you remember Crystal Meyers? We're getting married soon and expecting."

"I'm so sorry." Darien Moaned. "Keep her away from us and we'll be okay."

"I'll try." Seiya laughed and let other people come and admire the newlyweds-to-be. Serena mingled as she was expected to then practically pushed Darien into the car.

"I can't believe you!" She shouted and buckled her seatbelt. "I'm going to get you for this."

"I hope you do."


	8. Ceremony and Discovery

Hope you like this installment... I thought this would be my last chapter but I don't think so. I'll keep going until I get the urge to start a new story.

* * *

Ceremony and Discovery

"Wud ya look at that ring! Sarenah! Wha'd ya say?"

"What do you think I said Molly? I just can't believe it's happening to me. I mean me! I do feel kind of sad though, my life's turning out great and my parents are still working through their differences… now that dad has his job here maybe they can agree on things."

"Yer parent's have always been a little weird. I bet they do just fine! But you and Dayrien… that's somethin' new."

"This morning I woke up and thought 'soon I'm going to be Mrs. Darien Shields and I got a little scared. I've always been the best assistant he's ever had but to have an actual stake in this company… the power that comes with being his wife… I'm not sure I want it."

"Ya have all that powa now. It's not gonna be any different."

"Yes, it will. I can just feel it… plus there will be the rumors that I'm only marrying him for the money and the business. We're not doing a prenup and I just know people are going to scoff."

"Let 'em scoff. Ya've been the guy's assistant fer years. If you were in it fer the money ya'd of taken it already."

"I hope you're right Molly."

"One the otha hand when's the weddin'?"

"In six months."

"Wow! Soon."

"Well, we would have done it sooner but we decided six is enough to announce it and arrange it… I'm freaked! It's going to be such a huge event! The media wants in even."

"What kinda dress ya wearin'?"

"I'm designing it."

"Really? That's so cool! I wish Melvin wud have let me do that."

"Melvin's a minimalist."

"I'm so jealous!"

"Don't be too jealous."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I never thought you'd get married… I just never imagined…" Andrew stood shaking his head.

"Yeah well, I am… and I've got a small problem…"

"What's that?"

"Serena has four bridesmaids… I have two groomsmen."

"Ah, well… what about Seiya? There's also… um… how about one of the other girls' boyfriends?"

"I don't know… I'd feel bad if I only offered one of them to be one and the others loose out."

"True… but who else is there?"

"I don't know but… I have to find someone."

"What about Nephrite, or Jadeite, or Malachite, you know one of them?"

"They're not really friend's of mine Andrew."

"Fine, I say ask Greg, he's not as stupid as Chad."

"Harsh."

"Well Chad is a dumbass everyone knows that."

"I'll ask Serena what she thinks."

"Yeah, do that. So are you excited about everything?"

"Overly much so. I can't wait to be married to her."

"What's going to be different from now?"

"I'll be married! Officially off the market and I'll actually have someone of my own. She will be my wife, my somebody."

"You're a sap."

"I can be." Darien smiled and looked out the panoramic window. "Just imagine, first a wife then… well then we'll have children and I'll be a father."

"Oh dear God. I dread that day. I don't need more of you running around this place thinking they're king or queen."

"But I am King around here."

"Yeah yeah. I can't believe you want kids."

"I like kids."

"I've never seen you around kids."

"So, you don't have to."

"Who are you and what have you done with my best friend? Marriage, kids, actual family? You're crazy!"

"No, for once in my life I'm happy and looking forward to the future."

"Okay then… now if only we could have a crystal ball to see into it for you."

"I don't want to know. I want it to be a surprise."

"I'm sure there will be plenty of surprises in store for you."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I don't know if I can walk down there…" Serena breathed and sat on the large chair in the dressing room.

"Honey, why are you acting as though you have second thoughts?"

"Mom there are hundreds of people out there and I'm sick."

"You don't look sick to me. You look beautiful your pictures are stunning."

"Mom, I am sick. I've been throwing up for the past three days." Serena cried and put her head into her hands. Ilene stood silently then looked at her daughter's closest friends and smiled.

"Honey… how long has it been since you've had your period?"

"What?" Serena jerked her head up.

"You heard me."

"My last one is late but not that late… you're not suggesting…"

"I am suggesting it."

"No, I can't be. Anyways, let's get this show on the road then." Serena stood and smoothed out her giant white dress. The train was five feet long making her look like a real princess. The dress was a beautiful white with sparkling pink flowers embroidered up the side that matched her pink and white bouquet. The long white veil covered the tiara she wore on top of her cascading golden locks.

"Are you ready?" Ken asked poking his head into the room.

"Yes dad I'm ready."

"Let me go take my seat then." Ilene hurried out and into the large open area of the church. The girls stepped into the hall readying themselves for the seemingly long walk to the alter.

"I'm so nervous!" Mina squealed in her orange dress.

"You're nervous? I'm about to become Darien's wife!"

"And the mother of his children." Amy smiled.

"Shut up!"

"Wait, honey… are you?" Ken looked at his daughter and stared with big eyes.

"Mom says so."

"She knows what's she's talking about." He smiled as the music started to play. The girls took their turns walking down the isle and lined up to the left of the alter. Their dresses created a rainbow-like effect that made Serena smile. She could see the church lighting up with the flashes of media cameras which stopped when the wedding march began. Ken tightened his arm around hers and began to lead her towards the alter. "I couldn't have asked for a better beginning for you I may have my biases but I always hoped you'd find something more than what I made for my family… I'd say you certainly did that." She smiled and blushed, even though the veil covered her face she could see the camera lights flashing as she fixed her eyes on her groom. With the debonair look he always possessed he stood regally in his black and white tux. She marveled at how, no matter what he wore Darien always looked amazing. She stopped just short of the alter as her father flipped the veil over so it fell down her back. The flashing began again practically blinding her but she smiled nonetheless and waited for the minister to say his lines.

"Who gives this woman to this man?"

"I do." Ken stated and placed Serena's hand in Darien's. They smiled at each other and stepped onto the alter. The ceremony went on and vows were said.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. Darien you may kiss your bride." The minister stated and the two kissed. "It honors me to introduce to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Darien Lee Shields." The church erupted into applause and the cameras went crazy snapping pictures of the newlyweds as they walked calmly hand in hand out to the waiting horse-drawn carriage that would take them to the reception.

"I don't think I could be any happier right now." Darien smiled and put his arm around his bride.

"Well… my mom said something that might or might not make you happier."

"What?"

"She thinks I'm pregnant Darien."

"Are you?" His face was blank.

"Maybe… the thought crossed my mind earlier but I dismissed it because we just got married."

"That's wonderful!" He exclaimed and showered her with adoring kisses. "That makes me even happier!"

"Really?"

"Yes! I can't wait to start a family! I want to be a father Serena. I know it seems somewhat unlikely but I really do."

"I'll find out for sure in a few days I guess."

"I hope you are darling because that would just complete me."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Mom you were right." Serena smiled into the phone in her Paris hotel room.

"How'd Darien take it?"

"He's overly excited. Right now I'm watching him tell Andrew over the phone. He's making excited and broad gestures with his hands and smiling a lot."

"That's great honey!"

"I'm scared of becoming a mother though mom. I'm not ready for this, I'm barely used to being called Mrs. Shields. Though, it is nice when I walk into a Paris magazine and be treated comme une princesse."

"What does that mean?"

"Like a princess. Darien's credit cards intimidate people." She giggled.

"I bet."

"How are things at home?"

"Your father… now that you're married he's back on his superiority complex."

"No… mom…"

"I may have to leave him and stay with your uncle for a while."

"No, mom go and stay at our house. We're not there and I'm sure the employees are bored out of their minds. Plus I'll need help as I balloon up. Darien!" She called him into the room.

"Yes?" He asked excitedly.

"Can my mom stay at our house?"

"More trouble with Ken?"

"Yes."

"Sure! She can stay as long as she likes. I'll call Andrew and have him arrange everything."

"What needs to be arranged?"

"She needs money, and movers if she has things she's bringing."

"You're amazing."

"I try." He flashed a brilliant smile and pulled out his cell phone.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I'm glad you're back, and you both look so refreshed."

"It was refreshing to just relax and see the sights for once." Serena smiled and looked at her new husband who was busying himself with unloading the car. "He's so goofy mom, he insists that I relax and take it easy because I have to care for two now."

"Well then… he's trying to be a gentleman."

"Yes but it's a little overkill if you ask me."

"It is not. You'll thank me later." He smirked as he hauled the bags upstairs.

"We'll see when I'm in the delivery room!" She hollered after him.

"Yes… I'm sure he'll hear it then." Ilene laughed. "I can't wait. I'll be a grandmother!"

"Yup… and I'll be a mother…"

"You'll do just fine my darling baby girl. You've been taking care of us and him for years, I think you can handle an eight pound version of yourself or him."

"I wonder what it is."

"You'll find out soon enough."

"I guess Darien's already been busy picking names out." She laughed. "We came up with two though."

"Oh? What?"

"If it's a girl We'll name her Serena but call her Rini and if it's a boy we'll name him Darren."

"What a hard decision."

"I hear that sarcasm."

"I haven't even begun with the sarcasm." Ilene kissed her daughter's forehead and looked up the stairs. "I bet he'll be hearing most of it from me."

"Behave mother."

"I'm not so sure I want to."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"You want to know what it is?" Amy asked and moved the ultrasound tool around Serena's domed stomach.

"What?" Darien practically jumped out of his chair.

"It's a girl."

"That's great!"

"And a boy." Amy smiled.

"What?" Serena and Darien chimed together.

"You have twins."

"Twins! Wow!" Darien looked at the monitor in amazement.

"Yes, now we'll have minis of both of you running around an terrorizing this planet."

"Great… that's all they need." Serena rolled her eyes. "This is all your fault."

"You helped. So don't blame it all on me missy."

* * *

Like it? Yes, no, maybe so?


	9. Daddy Dearest situations not factual

Okay, here's chapter 9 hope you enjoy! Let me know. I'm trying to keep it at a medium pace but at the same time have ideas for other fics so I'm trying to end this one before I start another. Just know that soon, very soon you will see other fics from me. Muah hahahah!... Oh... right... :D

* * *

Daddy Dearest

"You're so huge." Raye giggled and winked at her friend.

"Shut up Raye… you will be too one of these days."

"I don't want kids. They're annoying."

"They are not annoying. They're adorable." Darien sat next to his wife on the plush couch in the sitting room holding her protectively in his arms while the girls swarmed around bearing gifts.

"Whatever Mr. sentiment." Raye smirked.

"So… due any day now huh?" Mina stared at Serena's large stomach.

"Yeah, any day now. I'm so nervous."

"You should be it's really gonna hurt." Lita cringed.

"I know that! Gosh stop trying to… scare me." She hesitated then looked at Darien. "I'm pretty sure my water just broke."

"You're sure of that?"

"Darien… yes I'm sure!"

"Okay! No need to get nasty about it."

"Well why the hell would you ask me if I was sure?"

"Because you said I think." He was trying to maneuver around her so he could stand.

"I don't care what I said! Just get me to the hospital!"

"Serena calm down, you could be in labor for a whole day before the twins come."

"What?" Serena shouted.

"Damn it Amy, can't you hold back the facts for once. I was hoping she wouldn't find that out." Darien eyed the blue haired doctor.

"Sorry for trying to calm the situation."

"I wanna go now!"

"Chill out Serena!" Raye spat.

"Ow! Freakin' A!" Serena shouted and grabbed her stomach. "I didn't know contractions started this early."

"They can… your little ones must be impatient."

"I wonder where they get that from?" She glared at her concerned husband.

"Don't you glare at me."

"I'll glare at you if I want to."

"I'll fire you."

"I won't sleep with you ever."

"Like that's a threat." He rolled his eyes. "I think you've suffered more than me throughout this incubation period."

"You're just full of sugar today aren't you?"

"I am, you're just upset."

"I am not! Ow! That really does hurt."

"See that's another reason I'm not having kids. I don't want to be all stretched out and deformed and stuff."

"After this is over you'll be begging to borrow mine." Serena breathed heavily. "Seriously though let's go."

"We do need to get her there, her contractions are way too close together." Amy knitted her brow and helped Darien move her to the car.

"I've got this Ames you go up and grab her bag."

"Oh, right." She turned to Mina who was already going to fetch it. "This is going to be fun." Amy shook her head. "Are you gonna be okay Darien?"

"We'll see let's just hurry up and get there." He loaded Serena into the car and went around to the driver's side. _Please let her be okay._ He wished to himself and gazed at Serena who was already sweating from the pain.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"How long has it been do you think?" Lita stared at the floor in the waiting room.

"It's been a while… I hope everything is okay in there… I mean I was just teasing her you don't think I upset her do you mina?" Raye asked nervously.

"I don't know… but it's been at least six hours."

"That's not bad then. Amy once told me that there was one patient of hers that was in, had her baby, then out all in six hours."

"My mom was in labor for fourteen hours I think…"

"That's because you're difficult Raye."

"Shut up Lita what do you know?"

"I know that my friend's in there and I can't do anything to hurry this along. Amy had one of her looks you know? That look that says there's something wrong."

"There's nothing wrong. Both Darien and Serena are super healthy, there's no way anything can be wrong with their children with those genes."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"We can't knock her out. She's too far into the labor that putting her out now could put the babies in jeopardy." Amy spoke softly to Darien.

"It's almost been a day Amy, what can we do? I hate to see her like this."

"I can give her an epidural but the second child might not make it."

"So… either, she continues to suffer, or I risk killing one of my children?"

"Actually… I believe that there is something very wrong with this labor, I'm not sure what the best plan is."

"You're the best doctor in town how can that be Amy?"

"She's my friend…"

"Forget being friends! Be a professional and tell me what you think is best!"

"I'll give you all the options if you wish."

"Then do it."

"Option one is to knock her out and operate, this will undoubtedly either kill or mentally retard both infants. Option Two is to give her an epidural and risk death or mental retardation in one of the infants, or option three… we can continue with this, let her go into shock causing death then we perform a cesarean and save both infants."

"So… any way you slice this someone will die?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Well, I'm not losing her… with this happening I doubt we're going to be able to have another pregnancy… so… I guess the logical choice is to go with the epidural."

"I agree… I'm so sorry Dar…"

"Don't console me. Just do your job." He said with a short and hurt tone before turning back Serena and squeezing her hand. "They're going to give you an epidural darling."

"Why do you seem so sad?" She whispered weakly.

"I just don't like to see you like this." He smiled and looked at Amy who was preparing the sedative.

"You're not telling me the… whole… truth…" Her eyes closed as Amy infused the IV.

"Now, this is when it gets a little messy." Amy frowned.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Say hello to your baby girl." Amy held up a tiny human wrapped in a pink blanket with a half hearted smile.

"Oh!" Serena cooed sleepily and took the bundle in her arms. "How long until my other one?"

"Serena… you already had him… I'm sorry but… we couldn't do anything…"

"Darien?" Her desperate eyes searched for hope in his. "Tell me she's lying… please?"

"I can't… we lost him."

"How? Why?" She began to sob.

"It just wasn't meant to be, but look at what a beautiful baby we have darling. She's perfect."

"She is… isn't she."

"Yes, I now officially have the two most beautiful women on earth in my life."

"Can I see him anyway?"

"I wouldn't… it will be harder for you." Amy shook her head. "It's better that you move on."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"She's so beautiful Serena!" Mina smiled trying to conceal the sadness she felt for her friend and Darien who had to make the hardest decision of his life.

"I only hope she grows up to be happy and healthy." Serena smiled. "It's a strange thing to loose a child and still be in awe over the birth of another."

"I'm going to get coffee." A very drained Darien stated and walked out of the room.

"I think he's disappointed that we didn't have a boy." Serena said with a said tone.

"No he isn't, he's sad because of the decision he had to make." Raye cried.

"What do you mean the decision?"

"Shut your mouth Raye." Lita warned.

"What decision?"

"He had to choose between killing you, one baby, or both, so he chose one."

"No… that can't be true. Everything was fine! No one had to die!"

"Yes, someone was going to regardless."

"No! Tell him to come back in here now!"

"Serena!" Rini started to cry.

"He killed my baby." She began to cry uncontrollably.

"What's going on here?" Ilene stood in the doorway.

"He killed my son!"

"Call the nurse." Ilene gently snatched her granddaughter out of Serena's arms. "Now! My daughter is obviously suffering from trauma." Lita rushed into the hall and shouted for the nurse who quickly rushed in and gave Serena a sedative.

Meanwhile Darien stood in the outside courtyard overlooking the small garden. _She's going to hate me for doing this.. but I guess she'd hate me more if I made any other choice._

"New dad are ya?" Ken asked from the far side of the courtyard.

"Mr. Tsukino. Hello."

"You look a little down-trodden. What seems to be the problem?"

"We lost one of them."

"I know. She was just in there throwing a violent tantrum." Serena's father walked over to Darien and put his hands on his shoulder. "I don't think it's any secret that I've had my issues with you but I want to tell you that you're a far better man than I. I could never have made the decision you did in there."

"It's not enough though… I couldn't save them all."

"Superman couldn't have either and you're no Clark Kent. You're far more handsome."

"Now you're just flirting." Darien smirked.

"Perhaps… but if I know one thing it's that my daughter's an idiot if she stays mad at you."

"I'm just afraid that she'll hate me because of this… you know, deep down."

"She won't. The woman's crazy about you and you gave her a beautiful daughter."

"When did you become such a sensitive man?"

"When my wife began to take control. Come on let's go in and see how she's doing." Ken motioned for his son-in-law to follow and for the first time Darien listened.


	10. Circle of Life Final Chapter

This is the tenth and Final Chapter! I hope you like it. It has a pretty good closing if you ask me. :) Let me know if you liked the whole thing.

* * *

The Circle of Life

"Sorry Rini It's just not going to happen."

"Why not momma? Not like we don't have the money!" Rini stomped her foot in protest.

"Because your father and I believe you should work for it and so far you havn't proven yourself."

"What are you talking about! Mom I get straight "A"s and I work at the company!"

"Rini! You're not getting the car!"

"This is crap and you know it! I'm asking Daddy."

"He'll say the same thing."

"What do you know?" The pink haired teen turned away from her mother and marched across the marbled hall and knocked on her father's office door. "Daddy?"

"No Rini."

"I didn't ask…"

"I know full well what you were going to ask. I'm not buying you a car just because I can."

"Why not?"

"Your mother told you why."

"You bought her a car!"

"That's because she's worked for it."

"Sleeping with you is hardly working." She rolled her eyes just as the door opened revealing an angry Darien. She took a step back from his looming figure as her eye grew wide.

"When did you become so disrespectful young lady?"

"I…"

"You have absolutely no right to speak to your mother and I like this."

"But daddy… I…"

"You what?" His voice was flat but had traces of malice in it.

"It's just that I really want one and…"

"You know, for the past sixteen years my life has been dedicated to you and your mother. Well, here's MY take on this… I don't care what YOU want. If YOU want it then YOU should work for it."

"I do work!"

"So where's all the money I pay you?"

"It's… um… I'm wearing it."

"Well, there's your answer. Stop wasting your money on clothes that I know you'll only wear once."

"You know other kids at school have cars that their parents gave them."

"Their parents are ignorant and they cater to their children's wants making them into spoiled brats. No daughter of mine will turn out like that."

"Both of you horrible!" She shouted and turned to see her mother standing at the end of the hall. "Hear me? Horrible! I'm running away."

"Be sure to take enough clothes." Darien said flatly. "Now, honey, do you have those contracts?"

"I have them right here." Serena smiled and stepped past her daughter to and him the papers in her hand.

"Thank you." He smiled and looked at Rini. "I thought you were leaving."

"I AM!" She screamed and ran upstairs.

"You really think she'll run away?" Serena looked after her and frowned.

"If she's anything like me I know it. Of course… she won't be gone long. She has nowhere to go and even if she finds somewhere she won't stay long."

"I hope you're right Dare… I mean that's our little girl."

"She's not little anymore honey. She's at that age where she thinks she's right and we're wrong and she needs to figure it out for herself. You know that… well… maybe not you were always a little weird." He winked and turned to walk back to his desk.

"I was an asset to you when I was her age. You couldn't have done anything without me."

"I know. Too bad she hasn't inherited our work ethic."

"No kidding… maybe I should follow her."

"Don't you dare Serena. You let that girl fall on her face. Understand me?"

"Yes."

"Trust me. She'll figure it out."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"No, I'm not letting you stay here."

"But Amy! My parents are being so unreasonable."

"I disagree. You should go back home."

"FINE! I'll go find somewhere else!" She glared at Amy and turned away. _I can't believe this! How can they think they're right?_ She wondered and walked to her high school to think and rest her feet. _Why'd I have to run away in high heels?_ She sat on a stone bench and took her shoes off.

"Hey there drill-bit." A masculine voice hit her ears making her turn.

"Go away Sean I don't have time for you."

"Looks like you have lots of time." The dark haired boy nodded towards Rini's suitcase and sat down. "Running away?"

"Yeah! My parents are being ridiculous!"

"They always have been. You can stay at my house."

"I don't like you."

"Who said anything like that? I'm just trying to be nice."

"Plus I don't think Helios would like that idea?"

"Why not? Not like he's opening his door for you."

"I haven't asked him yet. I don't think he'll like the idea of me running away very much."

"Don't worry I get you. If I had to deal with your parents I'd shoot myself."

"They're not that bad."

"Hah! I know otherwise. I mean really a guy who's ballsy enough to kill one of his children can't be a good guy."

"He did not! It was either let my brother die or all of us would have! Sean! Get your facts straight."

"I just know what my mom told me."

"Your mom's always had a grudge against my dad."

"I wonder why. Rini, your dad is a selfish, womanizing, shark! And your mom, don't get me started on her!"

"Sean Johnson take it back!"

"No." He stood and smirked. "Offer still stands. I know my parent's will let you stay."

"I don't want anything to do with your parents. Your dad's a drunken failure and your mom a promiscuous hag."

"You really do believe the crap Daddy feeds you don't you?"

"It's better than what you think is true."

"You've never seen your parents in business action have you? They're heartless. One day you'll know little Serena."

"Don't call me that."

"That's what your name is though. Serena."

"That's my mom's name! I'm Rini."

"Translation? Mini me." He laughed.

"I'm not my mother!"

"Better than being your father."

"Go away!"

"Rini? Hey!" Helios appeared around the corner of the building. "Sean, leave her alone."

"Fine. Remember my offer Drill-bit."

"Stop calling me that!" Rini shot.

"Nah, it's funny, you're not your mom and yet you try SO hard to look like her. Even your hair is close."

"Beat it!" Helios threatened. "What's going on Rini? Why do you have a suitcase."

"My dad kicked me out." She lied.

"What?! I don't believe that."

"He did. Now I have nowhere to go."

"Come on over then Rini. I'll look after you." He smiled warmly and grabbed hold of her bag.

"Thank you Helios."

"You're welcome. I'm gonna call your dad when we get home and see if I can't reason with him."

"No! He can't know we're together! He'll flip!" Rini's face went pale.

"Why?"

"Probably because you're four years my elder!"

"So? Your dad is six years older than your mom."

"But you're twenty… I'm sixteen! He will flip."

"Let me deal with him okay? I can handle your father I promise."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"She's not back yet Dare!" Serena waited at the window for her daughter. "It's starting to get dark."

"Would you relax? So she's gone for one night. It's okay."

"What if something's happened to her? Can't you just hire a PI just like you did when I was dating Seiya?"

"No. This is a different situation."

"SO?"

"Serena. Chill or else you're gonna make me tie you up and gag you." He said calmly looking out the window with his hands behind his back.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Not interested."

"Uh huh." He smirked just as the phone rang. "I'll continue this after this call. Hello?"

"Mr. Shields?"

"Yes?"

"Hello, this is Helios Pegus."

"To what do I owe this phone call?"

"I just wanted to say your daughter is safe."

"… and… how would you know this?"

"I have her here with me. She seems a little distraught that you would kick her out though."

"Oh, really now? Perhaps she'd like me to come over there and explain?" Serena watched her husbands hand clench into a fist.

"I don't know… she doesn't seem to interested in seeing you…"

"What IS she interested in?" Darien's voice began to grow angry.

"Right now my TV. Maybe she'll feel like calling you in a few hours. Should I call and give you updates?"

"No! You can bring her straight home! That's what you can do!"

"No need to raise your voice Mr. Shields. I'll talk to her about it."

"Maybe you don't understand me… bring, my, daughter, home NOW!"

"I'm not going to do anything she wouldn't like and right now I'm pretty sure she won't like that."

"I'm not worried about that. If I have to come and GET her I WILL."

"Mr. Shields, please calm down and let me talk to her."

"Listen to me you little asshole. If you don't have her here soon I'm going to call the police. You are aware that harboring a runaway is illegal right? Especially when that runaway is sixteen and the person holding her is an older man."

"She's not a runaway."

"Yes, she is. I believe that words were 'I'm going to run away!' Yeah, I think so."

"Rini, did you run away? You lied to me! I'm taking you home! The hell I'm not! I'm so sorry Mr. Shields I wasn't aware of the situation."

"You will be." Darien hissed and hung up the phone. "Our daughter has an older man." He was boiling. "I'll kill him."

"Darien! We don't know how serious it is so please don't jump to conclusions."

"Conclusions? Honey, I was an older man and I know what they think about around younger girls!"

"You didn't notice me until I was twenty."

"Oh, I noticed I just didn't think anything of it."

"See?"

"I don't care. He's still gonna die."

"Let me handle this. You're too angry."

"Serena, so help me don't step in my way on this one!"

"Tough. She's my daughter too! You're gonna back down and you're going to be happy about it too." The doorbell rang causing Darien to start for the door. "Darien!"

"Fine, just hurry up so I can beat the crap out of her."

"You wouldn't dare." She grasp the door handle and opened it to see Rini standing with her head down in front of a taller white haired man.

"Rini?" He asked her.

"I'm sorry mom. Sorry dad. I was wrong." She recited.

"Come in." Serena smiled and stepped aside so the pair could enter. "Now then. I don't believe I've met you before." She held out her hand to Helios. "I'm Serena Shields, and this is Rini's father Darien."

"It's nice to finally meet you both." He smiled and shook her hand gently before holding his hand out to Darien. Both Rini and Serena watched Darien as he stepped forward and grasp Helios' hand and squeezed while he shook it. Helios' eye watered a bit but he said nothing to give away his obvious pain.

"Daddy!" Rini protested.

"Nice to meet you too." Darien released his hand but kept his eyes fixed.

"Rini, go up and unpack. I'll be up to talk to you later." Serena said to her daughter sternly. Rini turned and went upstairs slowly.

"You can leave now." Darien said venomously.

"Helios. How do you know our daughter?"

"We met at an arcade actually. She's a wonderful girl you've done a fine job of raising her."

"She's not grown yet." Darien hissed.

"She's a polite young lady even if she has her moments."

"What I mean to ask is how well do you know our daughter?"

"I'd like to think very well but then she goes and does this making me reevaluate my standing with her."

"I'll make you re…"

"Darien. So, you're dating?"

"We are. I can assure you both I have no intensions in sleeping with your daughter until she is of proper age to make a sound decision about such matters."

"I have news for you. You're not going to sleep with my daughter EVER!" Darien shouted letting his anger get the best of him.

"Well, she's going to sleep with someone eventually and I'd rather it now be with the likes of Sean Johnson who's been attempting just such a feat."

"I would rather history not repeat itself Darien." Serena almost pleaded.

"It won't… I swear to you it won't." Darien softened and smiled at Helios. "It won't."


	11. Epilogue

Okay, this is the absolutely last part of this story. I hope you've all enjoyed it. I wrote this just for you all because it was a popular request so here it is, it is short though. Oh and look for my next story "A Beautiful Mind" it will be a fun one I hope. :D

* * *

Epilogue

"There's just too much to do!" Serena breathed and plopped onto the settee next to her. "Get back here you two! Chibi! Darren! Damn kids."

"Here Serena I got them." Helios smiled in his tuxedo holding the two squirming children. "Little terrors. Is there anything else I can do to help you?"

"If you could watch them for me. I don't know where my husband is but I'm guessing he's hiding from this whole thing."

"I don't blame him. I wouldn't want to give away my daughter."

"Just hope you don't have one then." Serena smirked. "Come here you two."

"Mommy! I don't like this dress." The small pink haired girl whined.

"My shirt's itchy." Cried her brother who looked like a carbon copy of Darien.

"Well try and tolerate it for a while. Please. Mommy has to go and see how your sister's doing in her big dress."

"I wanna wear a big dress mommy!"

"Chibi! Calm down and stop crying. Don't make me get your father."

"Okay mommy." The girl smiled and took her brother's hand then sat on the couch. "We can sit down while we wait Darren."

"Sitting's for girls!" He pulled his small hand away and crossed his arms in a display of protest. Helios grinned at the two. It was thought to be impossible but here they were. Two little three-year-old miracle children. Serena had fainted the day she found out she was pregnant with twins once again. Darien had been nervous but as the due date approached he had begun to turn into the anxious father he had been seventeen years earlier.

"Is Rini gonna move out?" Chibi asked politely.

"Yes. She's going to come and live with me; but you're always welcome to visit."

"Good because I love Rini. She's fun."

"Behaving?" Darien asked from the doorway.

"Yes they are."

"I meant you Helios."

"Oh, yes I'm behaving myself." He laughed and looked at his fiancé's father. Darien, now forty-six didn't look a day over thirty in his tailored tuxedo and shining black hair. Helios smiled knowing that he was about to be part of one of the world's most prominent families.

"It's time to get the show started Dare." Andrew entered the room with a nervous smile. "You're up kid."

"Okay. Wish me luck."

"I'll wish you mercy." Darien winked and watched as Helios walked to the front of the church. "Time went by so quickly Drew… what happened?"

"Happened? Don't you mean happening? There is no past tense till it's over Dare. You know that."

"My little girl's all grown up and getting married. I can use past tense if I want."

"Fine, but you have another little girl right here." Andrew patted Chibi's head.

"I'm not worried about her. It's this one that's going to cause me problems." Darren glared at his father.

"Damn straight!"

"Watch your mouth Darren." The music started just as Rini's best friends lined up to take the walk down the isle.

"This feels like my wedding day." Darien said under his breath. As the girls went one by one accompanied by their escorts.

"Is it time for me yet Daddy?" Rini smiled from underneath the familiar veil her mother had worn.

"Umm… just about. Chibi, Darren, your turn." He stared at his daughter and was thrown back in time. "You look just like your mother did." He smiled.

"I'm glad she's so pretty."

"I am not now. Andrew, show me to my seat after they walk."

"Yes Serena."

"I'm scared daddy." Rini whispered to her father.

"Don't be honey. This is only the beginning of the rest of your life."

"Corny."

"What do you expect? It's the end of my time with you. All I can do now is hope I raised you right."

"I think you did Daddy. You and mom both knew your stuff. I'm envious of Chibi and Darren because now they get awesome experienced parents."

"I guess." He smiled and offered his arm. "It's time to go."

"I know Daddy… I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

That's the end folks!

Hopefully I'll have my next story out soon. It will be called "A Beautiful Mind"


End file.
